Naruto: Tickle Ninja
by Tickle-lover101
Summary: A re-telling of the Naruto series, but instead of violent, bloody battles the ninja battle using tickling. M-rating in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hi! This story is a re-telling of the Naruto series in my own way. Instead of harsh battles, it's torturous and erotic tickling that defeats your opponent. The chapters will, in a way, have continuity. I'll be jumping through key points in the Naruto time-line( Genin Exam, Chunin Exam, Naruto vs Sasuke, etc.)Some chapters will reference others, while other chapters are alternate routes that could have happened during a situation. This first chapter is basically the genin exam, but done to fit the story. Now, there WILL be erotic tickling in some chapters. I'll let you know in the beginning through an A/N, and I'll tell you right before it starts. So if it's not something you don't wanna read, you won't have to._

_I do not own Naruto, and I hope you enjoy._

Naruto: Tickle Ninja

Ch.1- Genin tickle test

It was graduation day at the Konoha ninja academy, and all the graduate potentials were nervous. Even those who _acted_ confident were nervous. For you see, the genin exam wasn't a test of "practical skill", but of endurance. The ninja world had evolved from bloody assassinations and chopped-off limbs to something more...unconventional. Tickling.

Ninja now used jutsu that revolved around tickling your opponent. Their weapon pouches now contained feathers, string, and baby oil, to help better tickle their enemy into submission.

Missions, inside the village, were still just chores civilians were too lazy or too old to do themselves, but missions _outside_ the village had become missions of interrogation by tickling, death by laughter, and the usual escort missions. Rank was determined by your endurance to tickling as well as your skill in the art. The higher each of these was, the higher you would rank in ninja society. However, you needed an even balance of both in order to succeed. Because what good was mastery over tickle skill, if your opponent got you first, and you were unable to endure to change the flow of battle? And what good was all the endurance in the world, if when you got your hands on your opponent, you were unable to make them crack?

All-in-all, the ninja world had become a place where, if you listened hard enough, you could always catch laughter on the winds. Oh, listen, I think I hear some now...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The graduating class sat anxiously in their seats, each young pre-genin waiting for his or her name to be called so that they could attempt the dreaded endurance test. While some were confident in their ability to endure, and others in their "lack" of ticklishness, **everyone** deep down was feeling nervous. But there was one boy who acted tough.

"Ha! This is gonna be easy, they might as well give me my headband right now!" Shouted a blonde-haired, blue-eyed young boy. This was Naruto Uzumaki; Jinchuuriki to one of the nine Kemono o kusuguru. He wore a baggy, orange tracksuit with a raised, white collar and a pair of green goggles on his forehead; but his most distinguishable features were the three whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

"Isn't that what you said the last _two times_ Naruto? Why don't you just sit down and be quiet for once, instead of being troublesome?" This came from a boy who had his head resting on his folded arms, looking like he was trying to take a nap. The young boy had black hair, tied back into a pineapple style, dark-brown eyes, and wore a gray vest with green trim over a mesh shirt, with brown pants. He also had two silver hoop earrings. This was Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto turned in the lazy boys direction and sent an irritated glare his way. Naruto had indeed failed his first two exams, but that wasn't his fault! How was he supposed to know he'd be that ticklish?! But now Naruto was **sure** he'd pass. The blonde attributed his failures to his youth, and banked his success today on the belief that as you got older you became less ticklish. What the boy didn't know was, his sealed demon, the Kyubi no Kitsune, had been increasing his endurance for years. The tickle demon was tired of having such an unworthy vessel.

"Yeah Naruto-baka, stop being so loud! Can't you see you're upsetting Sasuke-kun!?" This came from the other side of the room, out of the mouth of a pink-haired kunoichi named Sakura Haruno. Sakura wasn't from any big-named clan like many of her classmates, but her mother was currently on the Civilian Council; so the young girl was pretty spoiled. Sakura had long, bubble-gum pink hair that reached the small of her back. The young girl also had a pair of emerald-green eyes and an abnormally large forehead. Sakura was dressed in a red battle dress with a red ring on the back, and tight, black shorts. As she yelled at Naruto, Sakura was pointing behind her to a boy sitting quietly.

This was Sasuke Uchiha; lone survivor of the Uchiha "massacre". The destruction of the Uchiha clan happened eight years ago, and was carried out by Sasuke's own brother, Itachi Uchiha. The elder brother was a master of genjutsu, and on the night of the "massacre", had gone around and trapped every single member in a tickle-based illusion. The night is referred to as a massacre because every member was driven to insanity, and therefore ineffective as a citizen or a ninja. Sasuke was the only one he spared. Sasuke had black hair, spiked in the shape of a ducks butt, and onyx-black eyes. He wore a blue, high-collard shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, and khaki shorts.

While Sasuke simply continued to ignore the noise going on around him, his other table-mate decided to make her presence known as well. "Who do you think you are billboard-brow; referring to my Sasuke-kun with such familiarity!?" The voice belonged to Ino Yamanaka; Sakura's rival for Sasuke's affections.

Ino was a beautiful girl with long, platinum-blonde hair that she kept tied back in a ponytail; although she left a single bang to shadow one of her crystal-blue eyes. The Yamanaka heiress was dressed in a purple, sleeveless top that cut off right above her belly-button. Ino also wore a purple apron-skirt that had slits up the sides, which stopped right at her upper-thigh. The young girl also wore medical tape around her legs and stomach, with her arms covered with cream-colored elbow warmers.

Hearing Ino declare Sasuke "hers" got Sakura's attention quickly, and the two were soon standing nose to nose in a shouting match.

While the two divas argued over their Uchiha, another girl was sitting silently in the back of the classroom, here lavender eyes focused, not on Sasuke, but on Naruto. This was Hinata Hyuga. Hinata was the heiress to the esteemed Hyuga clan, who were famous for their byakugan and their dangerous Gentle-Fist. Hinata had dark-blue, almost indigo, hair cut into a hime-style, with two short strands reaching her chin. She had the pupil-less eyes of the Hyuga clan, but rather than white, hers were a soft lavender. Hinata wore a baggy, eskimo-styled, cream-colored, hoodie that had fur lining at the waist. She also wore plum colored pants that stopped at her shins.

Hinata, like most girls her age, had an infatuation with a bot in her class. But while all the other girls chased after Sasuke, Hinata only had eyes for Naruto. The blonde Uzumaki had at first just been a source of inspiration and strength; the way he never gave up and kept trying, even if he failed. But, after years of watching him, Hinata began to develop real feelings for the boy. Being terribly shy due to years of harsh treatment, Hinata was unable to talk to, let alone express her feelings to, Naruto. She believed that, with her minimal endurance, Naruto would never be interested in her. The young heiress' thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of a finger tickling under her chin.

Hinata jolted, her chin thankfully not being very ticklish, and turned to look at who was attempting to get her attention. When she saw who it was, a lump formed in her throat. It was Kiba Inuzuka.

Kiba was a boy with short, but wild brown hair and feral-looking brown eyes. Kiba wore a baggy, gray hoody with thick, black fur lining the wrists, waist, and along the hood. He wore black pants that stopped at his shins. Kiba's most prominent features were his abnormally long canines and the two red triangles on his cheeks.

When Hinata and Kiba first met, the young girl thought they'd be great friends. This didn't exactly happen. Sure, they were friendly with one another, but Kiba was an insatiable tickle-"ler". That meant, **he** was the one who did the tickling, while Hinata was what was known as a tickle- "lee"; someone who was **being** tickled, whether they wanted to be or not. Upon first meeting each other, Kiba had tricked Hinata into getting stuck in a log while playing, as he'd called it, "explorers". Once he had the young heiress trapped, Kiba tickled the poor girls waist, thighs, and knees for what seemed like forever. But the worst came when he removed her sandals and tickled Hinata's most sensitive spot; her feet.

It was hours before Kiba would finally help the exhausted heiress out of the log; but not before forcing the shy girl to promise Kiba the right to call her embarrassing nicknames when they hung out.

"Hey Princess Piggies, whatcha staring at?" The grin on Kiba's face telling her he already knew _who_ she was staring at.

Hearing one of Kiba's nicknames, one given after an awful ten rounds of "This Little Piggy", made the shy Hyuga's cheeks tint a delicate pink and her eyes to turn down submissively while she played with her fingers. "P-Please Kiba-kun, I-I know what I promised but p-please, not here. I-I don't want Naruto-kun to hear; y-your nicknames are s-so embarrassing."

Kiba just chuckled before he answered, "Hahaha, Of course they're embarrassing my little Tootsie Pop, that's the whole point. And don't worry, that blonde knuckleheads so wrapped up in himself, that he doesn't even know what's going on around him."

"Tootsie Pop", or sometimes just(the more embarrassing) "Tootsie", was another nickname the young Inuzuka had forced her to accept. This one after he'd actually **sucked her toes** like the actually candy! What Kiba, thankfully, never learned was that sucking on Hinata's toes(as she would later find out through training with her keeper Kurenai) aroused, as well as tickled her.

Hinata looked over shyly at her blonde love, and, sure enough, he was talking quietly to himself. No doubt siking himself up for the exam. Speaking of the exam, their Chunin instructor had just returned with a list in his hands.

Iruka Umino was one of their two sensei; the other being Mizuki. Iruka was a man in his mid-twenties. He, like Shikamaru, had his brown hair in a pineapple style. He wore a standard Chunin uniform, complete with flak-jacket, and had a scar across the bridge of his nose; he also wore a Leaf Village forehead protector, signifying him as a ninja.

"Alright class, settle down. I'm going to begin calling you in individually to take your endurance test. You will be tickled for thirty minutes. You must last a minimum of twenty minutes to graduate, anything less, and you will be forced to repeat the academy. The list is in alphabetical order, so please pay attention for your name." And with that, the tests began.

Hinata was a nervous wreck when Iruka called Sakura's name. Only a few more people...and it would be **her** turn!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sakura strode confidently into the examination room. The pink-haired kunoichi held a strong belief in her skill to endure any amount of tickling. She'd read numerous books and theories on the best ways to avoid being broken by tickling, and although she never practiced them, Sakura felt that just **knowing **the information would be enough, and she could just apply it whenever it was needed. When she looked around the room, she noticed a single bondage chair in the center of the room.

The chair had stocks for her feet, and cuffs on the top of the chair to hold her wrists. Sakura noticed that this would eave her tickle spots completely exposed. Swallowing a nervous lump in her throat, Sakura reminded herself that she'd studied for this exam, and she was ready for it!

"Good morning Sakura," Iruka greeted the girl pleasantly, "I'm going to ask that you remove your sandals, and place yourself in the tickle-chair."

The young genin hopeful did as she was instructed. After removing her blue ninja sandals, Sakura shuffled over to the restraining device; her courage slipping with each step she took. Finally though, the young girl could put it off no longer, and sat herself down in the chair. Almost immediately., the two instructors locked the girls ankles and wrists into place. Once her limbs were trapped, everything became real to Sakura, and for the first time, she doubted that her knowledge would save her.

"Alright Sakura," Mizuki was the one to speak up this time, "the rule we didn't tell you guys is: each of you will be given a special "condition" added to your test; some of you might find it helpful, others harmful. Yours is...you will be blindfolded."

When she heard this Sakura began to shiver in fear of the coming storm. She'd read about how being blindfolded made the person being tickled feel more sensitive because they couldn't see where the attack was coming from, and now the pink-haired girl was going to experience that first hand!

Not soon after this thought, Sakura was blindfolded, ironically, by the headband she was being tested for; in her mind this only added insult to injury. But the brainy genin took solace in the fact that her battle dress hopeful hid many of her worst spots.

Iruka and Mizuki converged at the foot of the chair, where Sakura's size seven's lay waiting to be tickled. The two examiners noticed that Sakura's feet looked as if they'd recently been pampered; the soles were a creamy white, with the ball, and heel of each foot tinged a delicate pink from where they make contact with the girls sandals. Her toenails, while unpolished, held a glossy look to them. And, the two Chunin noticed, they gave off a faint rose-like smell; probably from some lotion the girl used.

Deciding they'd made a good first choice, Iruka and Mizuki each began to tickle their respective foot in front of them.

Sakura jumped in her chair the moment she felt the soles of her feet get touched. While she'd anticipated they'd go there first, being blindfolded made it difficult to see and prepare for the attack. There was only a single finger being used on each foot at the moment, but it was enough to make Sakura squirm. On her left foot, the finger was slow, and moved from the curve of her pink heel, up her high, creamy arch, and would perform a horizontal sweep once it reached the light-pink ball of her foot; starting from her big toe and gently gliding over to her pinkie toe. While this was going on, her right foot was trembling under the skill of its attacker.

The finger on this foot would focus on a single spot, tickling all the feeling out of it, before moving on to the next piece of undiscovered territory. Right now, the evil finger was incessantly scratching away at the arch of Sakura's right foot. In the pink-haired girl's mind it felt as if the finger was trying to chip away at her sanity. With each torturous up and down stroke Sakura's arch started to turn as pink as her hair from the continued attention being paid to it.

The two Chunin at Sakura's feet were impressed with the girls resolve. After ten minutes of foot tickling all they'd produced were whimpers, spasms, and the occasional, admittedly cute, giggle-fit. The two examiners had varied their techniques, sometimes one would tickle like a spider, other times one would attack the tender spaces between the girls toes, but no matter what they did Sakura wouldn't break. Deciding to try a different spot, and to take a second look at the girls chart, both men stopped tickling Sakura and convened at their desk.

"_So what do you wanna do **now** Iruka? We've spent ten of the thirty minutes getting nowhere!" _Mizuki hissed out in irritation. The silver-haired instructor wanted to just attack the girls hot spots and be done with it, but his senior partner had given a different set of instructions.

Iruka didn't even look up from his clipboard as he responded, "I wouldn't say we got _nowhere _Mizuki. The whole point of starting at her feet, as I **already** explained, was to weaken her defenses. If you take a look at Sakura's current state, she's frazzled from enduring the foot tickling. Now all we have to do is go for her...stomach and her...knees, and she wont have any resistance." At Iruka's explanation, Mizuki looked over at the girl currently strapped to the chair and took in her current state.

Sakura's hair was slightly disheveled, strands sticking up as if she'd been shocked. Her forehead was damp with perspiration, and her breathing was shallow and came out in shutters. She was weak, and ready to be pushed over the edge.

Sakura sat, trembling, in her restraining device. While her feet weren't horribly ticklish, they were still weak to skillful fingers. While she worked to catch her breath, Sakura patted herself on the back for being able to keep from laughing during her examiners session of foot tickles. After they stopped, Sakura could hear the two men whispering over at their desk. While Mizuki-sensei sounded angry, Iruka-sensei sounded, as usual, calm and in control. All too soon the whispers stopped and Sakura could hear the two men making their way back over to her.

When she felt her battle dress be unzipped from the front, Sakura felt her pulse pick up. _'No, not that! I-I'm so close, why can't they just keep tickling my feet, o-or maybe even my armpits!? Anywhere but there!' _All the knowledge Sakura had read up on about enduring tickling flew out the window. It was a real-life example of how just knowledge alone wasn't enough when it came time for real-life application.

Iruka finished unzipping Sakura's battle dress and then pushing the flaps aside. When he looked, he was met with the sight of Sakura's flat stomach and her bra covered chest. While there **are **ninja who are ticklish on areas like their nipples, groin, and even their ass, the academy wasn't aloud to check for that. A ninja's private tickle spots were found, usually, when they took the Jounin exams. Pushing those thoughts aside, Iruka focused on the milky-white tummy in front of him. He allowed his eyes to zero in on the cute little dimple in the center; Sakura Haruno's belly-button, and most ticklish spot.

Deciding not to tickle there just yet, the scar-nosed Chunin busied himself by poking and stroking his students tummy. He was rewarded with an uncontrollably giggling Sakura. Iruka marveled at the softness of her skin, but was disappointed by the lack of hard muscle; a testament to the girls lack of physical activity. The young Chunin decided to try a new tactic, and began to knead the girls stomach as if it were dough. The new technique brought forth gales of high-pitched, ear-ringing laughter. Figuring that it couldn't just be because of what he was doing, Iruka looked behind him and, sure enough, Mizuki was pinching and squeezing Sakura's kneecaps.

Sakura knew she was in trouble when just having fingers lightly stroke across her stomach turned her into a giggling mess. But when those same fingers started to knead her flesh, Sakura started to lose it. As she tried to fight down her laughter Sakura felt another pair of hands begin to torment her knees! _'I forgot all about the other examiner!'_ Soon, Sakura was bouncing up and down in the chair, twisting left and right, and even tried to suck in her stomach, to try and avoid the torturous tickle attack. And while she managed to buy _some_ relief from the fingers at her stomach, Sakura was unable to do anything about the horrid spider-tickling at her knees. The pink-haired girl could feel her skin start to flush under the constant abuse, and then Sakura squealed when the hollows **behind** her knees were pinched.

The spots behind her knees had always been an intense tickle spot for Sakura. Once someone started tickling her there, almost nothing else mattered. Nothing except if her belly-button was tickled.

When it happened, Sakura thought she'd broken her voice-box, because she didn't hear any sound come from her own lips. Iruka had dipped his index-finger down into Sakura's belly-button.

The pink-haired girl remembered nothing after that other than being released and given her headband.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata watched as many students went through the door, and most of them returned with dejected looks and no headband. With each failure that she saw, Hinata's _own_ resolve slowly began to crumble. Hinata knew how ticklish she was, and she knew that the **examiners** knew how ticklish she was. So when Iruka called her name, the Hyuga heiress could feel herself begin to sweat.

As she got up to exit the room, Hinata jumped and squeaked when Kiba pinched her shapely hips. Turning to send the Inuzuka her best glare, Hinata swiftly made her way towards the door. When she passed Naruto's seat, the young kunoichi got a pleasant surprise when the blonde whispered, "Good luck Hinata-san, you'll do great." Feeling elated, Hinata straightened her back, and strode into the examination room. Her shoulders immediately slumped when she saw what was waiting for her.

Sitting smack-dab in the center of the room was a bondage chair. It was equipped with stocks for her feet, and cuffs for her wrists to be raised above her head. Hinata quickly realized that she'd be completely exposed in the device; especially her feet.

"Hello Hinata," Iruka began in a pleasant tone, "I hope you're prepared for this. As a precaution, we have spare pants for the students who are...lightweights, shall we say, so you wont have to worry about that. Please set yourself up in the chair, and we will begin." As he finished, Iruka motioned with his hand towards the chair.

Hinata was confused. _'Wouldn't they want me to take my sandals off so they can get better access to my feet?' _Deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth, Hinata walked over to the chair and sat down. She lifted her legs and placed her ankles into the cushioned slots, then she did the same with her wrists; placing them above her head.

"Unfortunately, I'm gonna have to ask you to remove your jacket Hinata. Otherwise, we won't really be able to tickle you effectively." Iruka's instructions unnerved Hinata. That was the very reason she wore such a thick jacket in the first place!

Resigning herself to her fate, Hinata unzipped, and removed her coat. Once that was done, and the shy Hyuga's delicate figure was left on display with only a sleeveless t-shirt to cover her, Hinata again raised her arms above her head.

The instructors came over and locked the nervous girls wrists and ankles into place, fully exposing all of Hinata's most ticklish spots. Once this was done, like Sakura, Hinata was told of the "conditions". "Alright Hinata, like I told the other students there's going to be a "condition" added to your test." This time it was Iruka that was explaining the rules. "Each persons "condition" will be different; and it will either help you or hurt you."

Hearing about this new rule frightened Hinata. What if the condition was that they were only going to tickle her feet! If that was her condition, the young heiress knew she'd **never** be able to pass! Hinata demurely nibbled on her bottom lip, and her cute little toes wriggled nervously as she waited to hear the bad news.

"Your's is... we won't be touching your feet."

Hinata felt like crying tears of joy at the news she'd just been given. If they didn't tickle her feet, the bluenette knew she'd be able to hold out long enough to pass; her other spots were ticklish, but nothing she couldn't handle for thirty minutes! She was so happy, Hinata didn't notice the devious look on Mizuki's face, or the apologetic one on Iruka's.

"Unfortunately Hinata, since your most sensitive spot is being left out of the exam, we'll be forced to take extra measures to make sure the test isn't **too** easy for you." As he said this Iruka pulled a pair of feathers from his thigh-holster, and Mizuki revealed a bottle of baby oil.

The Hyuga heiress trembled nervously as the two chunin made their way towards her; Mizuki going towards her armpit area, and Iruka staying near her stomach. Hinata looked upwards toward the looming Mizuki, and the gleam in his eye made the girl fear for her ability to pass the test. She watched as her silver-haired teacher uncapped the baby oil, and her nose was greeted with the delightful scent of the oil; the same oil that would soon be applied to her bare under-arms.

However, before they could begin, Iruka got a call on his ear piece.

"Is there any way you can get another instructor to help you, I'm about to begin a student's exam." The scar-nosed man asked in irritation. As he spoke Iruka turned his back to the two other people in the room, and therefore did not see the look his fellow chunin's eyes. Hinata saw it though, and it scared her.

With a dejected sigh Iruka turned back around and faced the two others in the room, looking to Hinata he said, "Unfortunately, I'm being called to the main office to help sort out a matter involving the new students coming in next semester. This means that Mizuki will be administering the test to you himself, but don't worry, you'll be fine." With an apologetic look Iruka turned and exited the room.

Once the man left, Hinata noticed that the last chunin in the room was performing hand-signs for, what she would later realize, was a sound-barrier jutsu. After he finished Mizuki turned to Hinata and said: "Now, about your test. It seems we were mistaken, your condition is...humiliation."

Hinata shook, and tried to escape from her binds, as she watched her chunin instructor advance towards her with the baby oil still in hand. Once he reached the chair again, the silver-haired man knelt down, slid open a panel on the chair, and retrieved a video camera on a tripod.

Trembling, Hinata asked: "W-What are y-you doing Mizuki-sensei? W-Why did you c-change my condition, a-and why do you h-have that camera?"

"I'm doing all of this, Hinata, because I enjoy torturing my students. And after all the time I spent arranging today...I finally have you all to myself. Thirty whole minutes of _play time_ with the very adorable, **very** ticklish, Hinata Hyuga." As he finished his explanation Mizuki **also** finished setting up his camera, and was now walking back over to his captive.

After returning to her side, Mizuki bent down, looked towards the camera, and spoke as if addressing a crowd: "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, this is tonight's entertainment..." the chunin looked over to Hinata "introduce yourself to the crowd my dear."

Hinata was shaking, she didn't know what to do, her voice was caught in her throat! However, this didn't last long because soon she was giggling; there was a finger digging at her armpit. Looking to her left she was met with the sight of an annoyed Mizuki.

"_Introduce yourself!_"

Deciding it was best to do what the man said for now, Hinata swallowed the lump in her throat, turned towards the camera, and squeaked out, "I-I'm Hinata, Hinata H-Hyuga."

Mizuki turned back to the camera and exclaimed excitedly, "Hear that, we've got the Hyuga heiress herself here with us today fans. Who knew such a high member of society would agree to be the subject of the latest episode of: "_Tickle Tramp_"?

Hearing that name made Hinata's eyes widen. Everyone in Konoha had heard of _Tickle Tramp__. _It was a black-market industry based somewhere in the village's Red-Light district. They captured females from the village and tickle tortured them on video; and then they **sold** those videos. The scariest part was that many of the women would become so enthralled during their time in captivity that they didn't press charges...and actually returned for more!

And now Hinata was being subjected to that torture!

"Now," Mizuki spoke up again, "with such a special guest comes special circumstances; this video will only be _half_ the usually length, but maybe if we're lucky she'll enjoy her time _so much _Miss Hinata will come back. But for now, lets get started shall we?"

With that said, Mizuki dabbed the baby oil onto the tips of his index and middle-finger, and began massaging under Hinata's trembling left arm. The ticklish young girl had no choice but to start giggling as the two fingers started sweeping across her shaven pit. Because of her bulky jacket Hinata was forced to wear a thin shirt underneath so as not to overheat, unfortunately, the shirt she chose left her armpits exposed; something the silver-haired chunin was taking great joy in.

Hinata couldn't help squirming like a worm on a hook as the two-finger assault traced along her ticklish flesh. What's worse, was that the young heiress was still in such a mind that she could feel every movement, and trace the pattern in her mind. The fingers had started in the very center, and then swept down until they reached just above her breast, before swinging left and completely circling the outer-edge of Hinata's armpit. This cycle continued after Mizuki dabbed more baby oil on his fingers, each circle getting smaller and smaller until he was just twisting his two fingers into the center of Hinata's under-arm.

The whole time Hinata was helpless to stop any of it. When Mizuki finally pulled away, the young girl thought her torment was actually over; that someone had walked in. But then she opened her eyes and noticed that her former teacher was just switching sides...and reapplying baby oil to his fingers.

"As you've just seen," the chunin spoke up, "the Hyuga heiress has very sensitive skin; a product of living a pampered life no doubt. Now, after I finish applying this next layer of oil," At this Mizuki once again skated his fingers across Hinata's flesh, "I'm going to answer for myself a question I'm sure you're all wondering; what does a Hyuga princess' pits _taste like_."

Although she was laughing her head off Hinata caught what Mizuki had said, and hearing her tormentor's plan, she began to buck and squirm harder; trying to escape the chair. But it was no use, the poor girl would be forced to endure until the thirty minutes were up.

After he finished with her right under-arm, Mizuki allowed Hinata a very brief reprieve. However, it was only long enough for the cruel chunin to tie, ironically, the ninja head-band on the table around her eyes; knowing that the girl would be laughing to much to activate her byakugan. Once he'd finished with the blindfold Mizuki leaned his head down, and nuzzled his nose into Hinata's pampered left pit.

Hinata jumped when she felt the intrusion under her arm, and felt her face heat up as her ears picked up the sound of heavy breathing; Mizuki was _sniffing _under her arm! "P-Please, don't do t-that." The embarrassed young Hyuga made another attempt to move away from her captor, but she wasn't able to get more than an inch away.

Mizuki allowed himself to get caught up, if only for a moment, in the feeling of euphoria he felt as he took in the lavender scent of his tickle-toy's sensitive skin. But, remembering he had a small window of time, the silver-haired chunin pulled himself away and addressed the camera.

"Ladies and gentleman of Konoha, I can say without a doubt, that Miss Hyuga is the definition of "perfect" that we search for here. Now, as promised, let's move on to the next step; and then we'll try out her belly."

Once again Hinata jumped like she'd been shocked, as she felt the rough, bumpy texture of her former teacher's tongue settle into the dimple of her armpit. It didn't sit still for long. Within seconds Mizuki's tongue traveled up to the edge, near Hinata's bicep, before beginning to circle the entire rim of the girls trembling armpit. As the tongue lapped away at the delicate flesh, Mizuki brought his right hand up and began drilling his index-finger directly into the center of Hinata's right pit.

Hinata bucked and thrashed in her bondage as both of her underarms were tormented. However, something strange was happening as she was being tickled. While the finger under her right arm, which had changed from drilling to scratching, forced bellows of laughter from the girls lips, the tongue under her left arm felt...strange? It was much like when Kurenai had forcibly sucked her toes after getting a hold of her foot during a spar. Hinata could feel the same heat building up in her lower abdomen, and hear the same silly giggles mixed in with her tortured laughter; she only hoped Mizuki wouldn't notice.

And the man **didn't **notice. Mizuki was to caught up in the delicious, ticklish under-arm in front of him to hear the subtle changes in his captives laughter. Then, remembering what he'd said about humiliation, the young chunin leaned over further and hissed in the girl's ear: _"I haven't heard a single protest. Does the pampered princess like having her pits tickled? I think she does."_

Mizuki's words made Hinata laugh harder, but it also made her try to respond, "No Hahaha Nooohohohohahano pits hahaha pl-plehehease!"

The chuinin instructor smiled devilishly as he replied, "Oh, you don't want me to tickle your armpits anymore?" His captive violently shook her head. "Then I want you to beg me to lick your tummy. I've enjoyed how your pampered pits taste, and I'd love to get to see how that little belly-button compares..." Mizuki looked over to the camera, "and I'm sure our audience would like seeing how you squirm while your wittle belly-button's tickled."

Hinata was beside herself. On one hand, she desperately wanted the torment of her under-arms to stop. But, on the other, if her reaction to having her belly-button licked was the same as with her toes, then she couldn't let Mizuki do it. The decision was soon easier to make, once her tormentor began using both hands to tickle her.

"T-Tickle my belly-buttonahahaha p-plehehehease!" But Mizuki didn't budge.

"Hmm, I don't know, that didn't sound much like begging. Maybe if I give your another try, you'll get it right." As he said this Mizuki increased the pace of his tickling fingers, driving Hinata's laughter ever higher.

The Hyuga princess heard the words come out of her mouth before her mind could catch up to it, "P-Plehehehease Mizuki-sensei, please lihihihick my belly-buttahahhaaon. I-I beg you, plehehehehease, I want it hahaha!"

The silver-haired chunin let out a chuckle as he hissed in the girl's ear, "_You don't jut want it, you __**need **__it. Say it, say you need it."_

"I-I neheheheed it! I need hahahha my belly-button lihihihicked Mizuki-sensei, p-plehehehease!" As she screamed this, Hinata continued to buck around in the chair, hoping that she could at least make the torture device tip over; the poor gir never saw that the chair was bolted to the floor.

Mizuki immediately stopped his tickling, allowing his captive a few brief moments of rest. As he walked around the chair, and finally reached an angle that he'd be able to reach the Hyuga girl's navel, the chunin leaned down and once again nuzzled the next target for his tickle-attack.

Hinata shook with dread as she waited for her corrupt teacher to begin the next phase of her torment. Gasping for oxygen, the princess never thought to use her byakugan to see how much time she had left to endure her torment; in her mind she felt as if Mizuki had been tickling her for hours.

When in fact, it'd only been fifteen minutes.

Mizuki **had **been looking at the time, he'd wanted ample time to play with his favorite part, and realized that the time he spent at Hinata's navel would have to be about five minutes. So, with his mind set to the task, the silver-haired ninja poked his tongue out from between his lips and dipped it into the fleshy hole; the tip of his tongue touching the knot of flesh in the back.

Hinata jumped, and then began to squirm as it only got worse, her only thought was, _'Oh no, I was right!'_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Iruka grumbled indignantly as he stood and watched as the receptionist fumbled to find all the forms needed for the new students to fill out. Of all the days for such a tedious endeavor and it just _had _to be graduation day!

As he stood there waiting, the scar-nosed chunin's mind wandered to thoughts of how one of his favorite students, Hinata, was fairing with her test. Over the years he'd been her instructor Iruka had come to form a bond with the shy Hyuga; mostly because she was too shy to speak with the other students, but still. She, like a certain knuckle-headed blonde, had been a joy to look over. Iruka remembered the girl's first day, when everyone was being tested for their ticklishness. He remembered how sensitive the young princess was, _'And still is'_.

While he reminisced, in the back of Iruka's mind, another thought occurred to the man. Mizuki didn't have the key to the desk drawer where they kept the graduates headbands!

Letting the woman at the front desk know he'd be back in a moment Iruka exited the front office and made his way back to the examination room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata wanted to cry as she heard her shoes drop to the ground. Mizuki had only spent five minutes at her belly-button, but now, the poor girl wished he'd wasted more time there.

During the time the man spent at her navel Hinata had squirmed deliciously in her seat, going so far as to thrust her stomach **towards **Mizuki's dastardly tongue. The wet, slimy feeling made the Hyuga heiress shudder, but it also ignited that warm glow in the pit of her abdomen; the same one that smoldered when someone sucked her toes.

So, Hinata sat in the bondage chair, squirming, and letting out drunken giggles as the knot at the base of her belly-button was teased. She could feel her fingers and toes wriggling from the sensation as well; their owner unable to properly express her delight. Just as Hinata started to mewl in pleasure, Mizuki stopped, and told the camera that it was time to move on to the finale.

As her left foot was bared Hinata couldn't help wiggling her toes as the cool air met her pale sole; unintentionally exciting her captor all the more. However, before the man could begin, a knock on the door interrupted him.

"Mizuki," it was Iruka, "let me in, I need to give you the key to the headband drawer."

Hinata nearly cried out in joy, she'd been saved! Once Iruka came in she'd be set free!

"Alright, just give me a minute okay?" Mizuki called out as he began unstrapping Hinata. When he reached her upper-body, the man leaned down and whispered darkly, _"Don't ever let me find out you told someone about what happened, or else you'll be __**very **__sorry!"_ The audible -gulp- was all the reassurance the chunin needed.

The Hyuga heiress was just glad it was over.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke Uchiha sat in his seat waiting for his turn. Because his clan name began with a "U", the raven-haired youth knew he'd be waiting a while before it was his turn. As he waited he thought of who he'd prefer to be on a three-man squad with; however, from the looks of things, it was slim pickings.

One thing that was certain about the Uchiha's was that they were a clan of "lers", none in their history were ever the tickle-lee. It was because of this, that Sasuke gauged his selection on not only how good of a tickler they were for missions, but also what it would be like when **he** tickled **them**. Sasuke, like Mizuki, had a fetish for tickling. The young Uchiha greatly enjoyed having people at his mercy with just a few strokes of his finger or pokes to their body.

As he looked around the room, Sasuke noticed that one of his prime candidates had already left the room; Hinata Hyuga. The girl's clan was as notorious as his own in the art of tickling, and would come in handy when on a mission. She was also the classic "lee": meek, shy, and from what he'd seen in spars during the academy, she was incredibly ticklish. _'It doesn't hurt that her feet are so cute too.'_

Next, the boys eyes landed on his second option; Naruto Uzumaki. While it **was **true the two of them had a rivalry Sasuke found the blonde boy to be an adept tickler with a lot of potential. _'And...'_ As his thoughts turned, so did his onyx eyes, until they were looking at the blonde Uzumaki's sandal-ed feet. While the Uchiha boy, at the moment, could only see the Uzumaki boys toes, he remembered a spar the boy'd had with Kiba Inuzuka a year ago where the feral youth had manged to get one of Naruto's shoes off and tickle his foot.

Sasuke remembered being hypnotized at the sight of the blonde's tanned foot; while the insteps had been a nice bronze color, the sole held a lighter tone. The bottom of his rival's foot revealed a high arch, a smooth, round heel, and a plump ball underneath five stubby toes. The Uchiha could still remember the sound of Naruto's boyish laughter, how the blonde had squealed when Kiba dug his fingers into his opponent's arch.

Something Sasuke never let out to the public was that he had, along with his tickle-fetish, a foot-fetish. The raven-haired youth often found himself fantasizing, and dreaming of different classmates feet; primarily Hinata, Ino, and Naruto. He'd also seen the former Rookie Of The Year, Neji, and managed to catch of the long-haired Hyuga's feet as well. Many times Sasuke imagined what it would be like to hold each pair of feet in his possession. He felt his manhood twitch at the thought.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts Sasuke almost didn't hear his name get called. Getting up, the Uchiha made his way to the examination room.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_A/N: And there it is. The first chapter of Naruto: Tickle Ninja. Let me know what you think, and give me suggestions on how I can make it better. The next chapter will be Naruto's genin test with his team against Kakashi, with the ending(Naruo being left tied to the log) going how I wish it had gone._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Sorry it took a while to upload this, my laptop screen broke and I had to fix it. It took so long, because I chose to do the repair myself, instead of pay someone a lot of money to do it for me. Anyway, here it is =) _

_There will be a sightly mature scene in this chapter(yeah, it's kind of early, but I found a scene in the episode that I was able to really twist around to fit into my story.) There is also some Naru/Hina development in the early part of the chapter, a scene that I made up, but then, I never said I wasn't going to add scenes; just that the story would follow the major ones that took place in the series._

_Anyway, enjoy the newest installment, and let me know what you think. (Seriously, let me know, so I can see what I can work on or what I should work on in the next chapter.)_

Tickle-Ninja Ch.2

Genin Team-Test

Naruto Uzumaki woke up in a great mood. The previous day, the blonde had managed to succeed in earning his headband; he was now officially a ninja...but then his smile slipped as he thought of what else happened last night.

Only a few hours after receiving his new status Naruto, unofficially, completed his first mission; an A-ranked one at that. He'd been training at his usual practice field when he was approached by his former chunin instructor Mizuki. The silver-haired man told Naruto of a mission all graduates had to take, in order to see where they would be placed on a team. His was to steal the Forbidden Scroll.

The Forbidden Scroll held many powerful jutsu that helped you tickle your enemy into submission; however, they were forbidden for a reason. Many were restricted because they required far too much chakra to use without doing damage to yourself, such as the Shadow-Clone jutsu, while others were considered inhumane, like the Feather Scalpel; which allowed you to directly attack the nerves and force a person to feel as if they were being tickled forever.

However, Naruto was too excited at the possibility of being on a team with his crush, Sakura, to realize that such a mission wouldn't really exist. So, with his regular bravado, the young Uzumaki accepted the assignment. Naruto easily snuck into the Hokage's office, but once inside, the blonde had no idea where to look!

(Flashback)

Naruto searched for what felt like forever before he heard the handle of the door turn. When the sound reached the boys ears, Naruto began to panic, he thought he was going to fail the mission! But then he remembered his superior skill in using the Henge technique; used to surprise your opponent or sneak into places under the guise of someone else. So, the blonde transformed into a pillow, and lay silently on the Hokages' maroon couch.

When the door opened Naruto's disguised eyes caught site of...the Hokage's secretary! The secretary was an average looking woman, nothing special, with long, chestnut-brown hair tied back into a bun. She was on the younger side, about her late twenties, and had a pretty decent body. Her attire consisted of: a black, knee-length skirt, a white blouse, and some open-toed sandals...a typical secretary look. She was grumbling about "lazy old men, can't even come pick up a stack of papers himself". It seemed old man Hiruzen was burning the candle late tonight, but he left some important papers in his office. While normally this could be a problem, Naruto noticed what a great opportunity he';d just been presented; the Hokage's secretary was sure to know the location of the Forbidden Scroll!

Naruto waited until the woman had passed him before dropping his henge and poncing on her. Being a civilian, with no ninja training, the woman was easy to overpower. It didn't take long for the blonde genin to pull out his spool of ninja wire and tie the woman's wrists and ankles together, before hauling her over to the couch and looming over her.

"You little brat," the woman growled in anger, "what do you think you're doing; do you know who I am?!"

The blonde just chuckled, "Yeah, you're the one who's going to tell me where the old man keeps the Forbidden Scroll." He was met with an undignified snort.

"Keep dreaming kid. There's no way I'm giving that scroll to a punk like you; besides you probably wouldn't even know what to do with it once you had it."

Naruto didn't even respond, he just reached into his back pouch and pulled out his gag. When the woman saw this she immediately clamped her lips shut, realizing that her captor was a ninja; someone who is said to have been trained to tickle information from their captives.

Her response made Naruto laugh a little, as did the pleading look in her eye. "It's your choice, you can either tell me now, or you can tell me after you've had time to..._think about it_." When a minute went by and she still didn't say anything, Naruto figured she was choosing to do it the hard way.

So, getting right to business, the Uzumaki pinched the secretaries nose closed with his thumb and index finger and waited. It was one of the first things he'd been taught during his interrogation class. After about forty-five seconds the woman could no longer hold her breath, and was forced to open her mouth. Immediately, the cloth gag was shoved into her mouth; the nice sized ball in the middle settling between her teeth. Then Naruto tied it off behind her head, and stood up to decide where he wanted to start.

With her body bound the way it was, Naruto had access to every spot on her body; an entire buffet of ticklish spots to sample. Deciding to start with his favorite place, the blonde moved to the end of the couch, next the the woman's sandals.

Mio, the secretary, felt her breathing pick up at the sight of the blonde kid nearing her feet. Her soles were her second wort spot, only beaten by her thighs, and were sensitive enough that Mio feared she'd pass out if they were tickled by a trained ninja.

She felt her first shoe come off, her foot trembled when it was hit by the cool breeze from the air-conditioned room. She'd thankfully not been on her feet too much that day, so Mio hoped that would make her feet a little less tender. She was about to find out.

The first strike made the woman jump as if she'd been electrocuted; a single sweep from her heel to underneath her toes. The follow-up made Mio wave her foot from side-to-side, to try and remove the offending finger from her ticklish flesh. This only seemed to amuse her captor, because right after, he placed his other hand on her instep; effectively putting an end to her attempts at escape. Next the kid knelt to the floor...and then the real torture started.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

About an hour later, Naruto was finishing up another round of tickles to the young secretaries feet. He'd gone from sweeping up and down her entire sole, to scratching away at her arch. This proved to be less effective, so he went higher, towards the toes, and was rewarded with deep, muffled laughter. The blonde prankster took it a step further, and tormented the fleshy spaces in-between.

Mio nearly lost her mind when the blonde ninja found the spots between her toes, but it only got worse after that. The kid stopped for a moment, probably so she wouldn't pass out, and pulled the gag away from her mouth.

"You ready to tell me where the scroll is, or are your little piggies taking another trip to tickle-town?" As he said this the young ninja reached behind him and wiggled one of her big toes.

The secretary felt like crying. She was just doing her job, and here she was being tickled out of her mind by some blonde punk! She wanted so badly to just tell the kid where the Forbidden scroll was, but. That could cause major trouble for the whole village if the blonde was planning to go rogue. Not to mention it could cost Mio her job! So, with those thoughts in mind, the young woman shook her head to let her captor know she wasn't going to talk.

"Well, suit yourself lady." Naruto said after seeing her refusal. "As far as I'm concerned it's a win-win for me. You'll eventually break and tell me what I want, and in the meantime I get to play with a pretty, ticklish pair of feet."

However, despite what Naruto said and how much fun he was having, the blue-eyed blonde knew he'd have to crack this lady fast or he'd miss his deadline. So, deciding to go all-out, he removed the other sandal and bared his captives other foot. Cupping his hands around both insteps, Naruto leaned forward to begin his next attack.

Whatever Mio had expected to happen, it was nothing compared to what was introduced to her soft soles. A rough, bumpy tongue slithered its way up one foot and down the other; purposely ignoring her flailing toes. Mio had never experienced having her feet licked, so she had no idea just how much it could tickle...but there's a first time for everything.

"Hahahaha n-noohohohoho p-please, plehehehease stop! I-It's tohohoho much hahaha!"

"I will," Naruto stopped his taste-test to reply over her laughter, "**after **you agree to tell me the location of the Forbidden Scroll."

If she could, Mio would have groaned in frustration. But in her current predicament all she could do was laugh, and with the ultimatum set before her, sobs began to mix in with the loud bellows.

"-sob- I-I hehehehe can't ahahaha I'll gehehehehet fired -sob- -sob-" Opening her eyes, the secretary hoped to see some form of compassion in her tormentor's gaze...all she saw was indifference.

"It's your choice, but, I don't think they'll let you keep your job after you've lost your mind." At this, the blonde opened his mouth wide, and wrapped his lips around all five toes of Mio's right foot.

Once her blonde captor engulfed her tootsies Mio exploded. Each new tactic made her screech an octave higher than the last.

Naruto's first attack was to worm his tongue around, and in-between each toe. He enjoyed this particular method because it allowed the blonde to get a taste of the niches between the woman's wriggling digits. _'Hmm, she uses strawberry moisturizer.' _Despite his euphoria, Naruto remembered he was on deadline, so he moved on with his next attack: nibbling.

Once the blonde started to gnaw on her toes Mio knew she was done for. While the licking had been some-what pleasurable, and she wouldn't have minded it if the blonde had been more gentle, the nibbling felt as if the boy's teeth were directly tickling her nerves.

"O-Okahahahhay, I-I'll tehehehehell you! J-Just plehehehehease, please stohohohohop!"

(End Flashback)

Naruto remembered how the scroll had been hidden in such a cliche spot...behind the bookcase. All the blonde would have had to do was remove the correct book, the case would slide to the left, and the Forbidden Scroll would have been there in its glass case.

After nabbing the scroll, and getting a couple more licks of the secretaries tasty feet, Naruto made his way to the designated spot where he was too meet Mizuki. It was there that the young Uzumaki's life changed.

(Flashback)

Naruto sat on the grassy field, actually arriving early despite the hold-up, and was looking over the scroll he'd "stolen". _'Mizuki-sensei never said I couldn't try and learn a jutsu from the scroll after all.'_

As his ocean-blue eyes traversed the contents o the Forbidden Scroll, one jutsu in particular caught his attention: the Shadow-Clone. While Naruto knew he was no good with the regular clone, the Shadow-Clone held a warning that stated the user must have high chakra reserves if they wished to cast the jutsu; as that person's chakra was evenly distributed among the clones he created.

Remembering Iruka telling Naruto he had high reserves, which was **why **he couldn't do a regular clone, the knucklehead decided to read on and see if the Shadow-Clone would be useful.

So Naruto spent about five minutes reading the section on the jutsu he hoped to learn, and was excited to try and master the technique. _'The clones produced through this jutsu are able to touch your opponent, meaning if I can create enough, it'd be easy to overpower my opponent and tickle them into submission...I'll be the greatest ninja __**ever**__! Huh,' _the blonde thought as he took notice of more words, _'It says here, that the Shadow-Clone jutsu is also great for information gathering. Anything the clone learns while alive is transferred to the creator once the clone disperses...AWSOME!'_

Completely sold on the idea of learning the Shadow-Clone, Naruto went on to spend the rest of his waiting time practicing the skill, his only thought being, _'Man, I bet Mizuki-sensei's gonna be sooo impressed.'_

(End Flashback)

But Mizuki **wasn't **impressed. In fact, he didn't even believe Naruto when he said he'd learned it; saying how a _demon_ couldn't possibly learn such a technique. Then, after realizing his slip, the silver-haired chunin was forced to reveal himself as a traitor...but not before relaying one of the villages biggest secrets to Naruto; the blonde was the container of the Nine-Tailed Tickle-Beast.

Naruto had been so stunned, he almost allowed Mizuki to get away with the Forbidden Scroll. But thankfully, the blondes anger over-rode his sense of despair, and he managed to catch up to and subdue his former teacher; using the same move he'd learned while waiting for the man.

And now here he was, the day of team placement, and ready to go. Tying on his headband the blonde made his way out the door and towards the academy. On the way there, Naruto noticed the stares he was receiving from the civilians; looks of disgust and anger. Looks that, as a child, had hurt the boy deeply because of the unknown reason for their feelings. But now that Naruto understood the reason behind the looks he didn't feel as bad; although he still felt anger for being blamed for something that wasn't his fault.

Because of his deep thinking the blonde didn't notice that he'd arrived at the academy grounds...or that he was about to run into an equally dazed Hinata.

"Hey, watch were you're-" Naruto's rant was cut-off when he noticed who he'd ran into.

Hinata, for her part, felt her face flush a light-pink upon realizing who was talking to her. However, the young girl managed to keep enough sense to form a greeting, "O-Oh, I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun; I wasn't w-watching where I was g-going." She ended her apology with a quick, but deep, bow.

"Huh, oh, it's nothing Hinata. I ran into you, so I should be the one apologizing." The young blonde flashed an apologetic smile in the girl's direction and sheepishly scratched his head. Opening his mouth, the blonde went to speak again, but was interrupted by the warning bell that let students know that class was about to start.

"Uh, if you don't mind, could I walk you to class Hinata? I know it might not really make up for bumping into you, but it could be a start...right?"

The Hyuga heiress felt her world stop when she heard her secret love tell her he wanted to walk her to class...as the _beginning _of making it up to her! Hinata's mind soared into the clouds as she thought of the ways the blonde boy could...make it up to her; her toes wiggled with excitement.

But before she could get _too _high on cloud nine, Hinata's train of thought was halted by someone poking her on the nose. Her lavender eyes crossed as she looked at the tan finger gently putting pressure on her face, following that finger, she was soon looking into the bright, blue eyes of one Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey, Hinata, didn't you just hear me? We need to hurry up and get to class or we won't hear what team we're on. C'mon, let's go!" With that said, Naruto grabbed hold of Hinata's hand, and began to lead the girl inside. Never once seeing the explosion of color that turned the Hyuga girl's normally porcelain skin a deep, cherry red.

As they strode to class Naruto thought it'd be less boring if they talked, so, he opened his mouth and asked, "Hinata, I was wondering, how did your test go? You seemed pretty nervous going in and I just was wondering if it was tough for you?"

Being reminded of the graduation test also reminded Hinata of the ordeal she was forced to go through during her turn. Too afraid of Mizuki's retaliation, the young heiress had stayed quiet about what the chunin had done to her; but now there was a video, with soon to be multiple copies, of her being tickled and humiliated out there being sold to whoever had the money to purchase it! Hinata could feel her cheeks burn hotter at the mortifying thought of what would happen if **Naruto **found the video!?

But, instead of letting her mind spiral, Hinata puled herself together and answered her love's question, "I-It was fine Naruto-kun. T-There were some u-unexpected surprises during my test but I-I managed to pass. W-What about you?"

Thankfully, Hinata's attempt to redirect the question worked, as Naruto replied, "HA! That test was like taking candy from a baby, they weren't that skilled; barely got a chuckle out of me."

While Hinata looked at the back of the blondes head with admiration, she wasn't able to see the nervous glint in his eyes as he spoke of his test. Sure, he'd managed to last the entire thirty minutes, but it had been the longest half an hour of his life! They'd tickled the sensitive blonde everywhere, manly focusing on his feet and his arm-pits, until the young Uzumaki was letting loose waterfalls of tears...and that was before they introduced the feathers. Thankfully, his condition had been that he'd be given a sixty second break every five minutes, allowing him time to catch his breath.

"Oh yeah," the blonde suddenly remembered, "what was your condition Hinata? Mine was that I got minute breaks every five minutes; what about you?"

Again Hinata's mind immediately jumped to the change Mizuki had made to her test for his own pleasure, before sending it to the back of her mind and recalling her _original _condition.

"T-They weren't allowed to t-tickle my feet. The instructors focused on m-my upper-body, s-so I was able t-to hold out the whole thirty min-" Hinata quickly snapped her mouth shut and hoped Naruto hadn't caught on to the meaning of her statement.

Unfortunately, this was one of the rare times Naruto was actually observant.

Naruto stopped, and stood in the middle of the hallway just a few doors down from their classroom, silently. He stood still for what seemed like hours, but right before a worried Hinata attempted to question him the blonde suddenly turned his head.

"Hey, Hinata, I've been wondering something." The distant way he spoke made Hinata wish she could pull her hand from his(she never thought she'd want **that**!) but as she attempted it the Uzumaki's hold tightened; leaving her no other option then to reply.

"U-Um, wh-what were you wondering Naruto-kun?"

"Just how sensitive are you?"

Hinata felt her knees shake. She knew that every student had a file that listed their sensitivity levels, and where they were the most responsive, but only the instructors or high-ranking ninja had access to those files. But, if she didn't tell Naruto, and he **really **wanted to know about her ticklishness, he'd find a way to get the file. So, resigning herself to her fate, Hinata answered.

"I-I'm very t-ticklish Naruto-kun; it's w-why I wear this heavy coat. M-My entire b-body is one giant, ticklish nerve." Then Naruto asked the worst question possible.

"So what's your **most **sensitive tickle spot?" The whole time Naruto's eyes were hidden by the shadow cast over his downed head, leaving the Hyuga heiress very nervous.

"W-Well...m-my most ticklish spot is...t-that is...it's my feet."

Whatever Hinata expected to happen, she wasn't sure what to make of the reaction she got. Naruto's grip slackened a little, and he began to lead her to another room...an empty classroom.

Once inside Naruto was quick to lock the door and pull down the blinds over the doors window; he'd luckily chosen a room with no window to the outside. When he turned back to Hinata, his head was still down, and the heiress could feel a lump forming in her throat at the eerie silence.

"Hinata," the sound of Naruto's cheery voice made the girl in question nearly drop to her knees, "would you be so kind as to go and sit on top of the teachers desk over there?"

Swallowing down the nervousness Hinata replied, "Wh-Why do you w-want me to do that Naruto-kun? D-Didn't you say we'd be l-late for team placement if we d-didn't hurry?" While she knew her blonde-haired love wouldn't hurt her, the Hyuga heiress wasn't sure she could handle what she thought he was planning.

For a moment Naruto didn't say anything, then, suddenly, he lifted his head and sent a beaming smile towards the female occupant in the room. He smiled so wide his eyes were squinted, giving him a vulpine-like appearance.

"We'll only be late if you hold us up Hinata. The faster you do this, the faster we'll be done and you and I can go to class; but if you keep stalling, well, I'll just have to **make** you sit on the desk." At this the Uzumaki brought his fingers up into what would soon become his favorite hand-sign; the cross-seal for the Shadow-Clone.

Immediately there were three other Naruto's in the room, each one with a mischievous look on their faces as they leered at the byakugan princess. "What'll it be Hinata, will you cooperate, or do we do this the hard way?"

Hinata didn't give it any thought, she rushed the quartet of blondes; hoping to barrel past them and escape. She may love him, but Hinata wasn't ready to let even Naruto tickle her feet.

She managed to push just one out of the way before another grabbed her left wrist...and from there it was over. Next they took hold of her other wrist, and the third Naruto lifted both of her legs off the ground; his arm encircling her calves. The trio of orange-clad blondes carried the struggling girl over to the thick, wooden desk where they sat her down and held her legs out; the soles of her ninja sandals facing the last, and original, Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, please, d-don't."

The smile never left his face as Naruto stepped forward and placed his hand on the ankle-strap of Hinata's blue footwear. "Don't what Hinata? What do you think I'm going to do to you?"

The blonde prankster's amused tone made the captive girl whimper as she replied, "P-Please, not my feet, a-anywhere else but there, please."

Naruto almost felt bad for what he was about to do, but then he watched Hinata's toes wriggle nervously through the opening in the front of her sandal, and he was hypnotized. Naruto, like many of the other ninja in his world, had a fetish in-line with his career as a ninja. It varied from ninja to ninja but the two most common were: tickle-fetish, and foot-fetish. Both of which Naruto had strong attachments to.

While he did have a crush on Sakura, Naruto wasn't incapable of looking elsewhere for love, he'd just never found someone else worth chasing. But, it seemed to him, that Hinata might just have what he'd been looking for.

There was only one way to make sure.

Hinata was made to watch as her sandal was slowly stripped from her delicate foot, no matter how she twisted her foot or wiggled it back and forth, eventually, the sandal came off.

Once the piece of footwear was removed, Naruto's eyes were captivated by the piece of perfection that lay bare before him. Never had the blonde seen feet like this before.

Hinata, being a petite girl, had proportionally small feet; a size five. They were a creamy, pale, alabaster tone on the insteps and an even creamier milky-white along the sole. Her arch was defined and looked baby-soft, as if it had never touched the ground. The girl's heel was smooth and round, no rough or dry skin, and it, like the ball of the foot, was like a pillowey cushion that just begged for the blonde-haired genin to sink his fingers into it. Looking up at the toes, Naruto felt his manhood stiffen. They were like little bubbles; almost like little, round pieces of candy waiting to be savored.

Befitting her station as the Hyuga heiress Hinata's feet were free of any imperfection, her nails even remaining unpainted; a thing Naruto reveled in.

_'Just a few more tests, and then I'll know for sure.'_

Naruto gently took hold of Hinata's heel as he pulled the swivel chair around the desk so he could sit, once he sat down, he was then eye-level with the Hyuga princess's tender sole. Reaching out, he gently took a hold of the the foot by wrapping his fingers around the top. Then, Naruto slowly moved his head forward until the tip of his nose brushed against Hinata's arch; soon after the room echoed with the sound of a deep intake of breath.

Like the day before, when Mizuki had buried his nose under her arm, Hinata squirmed in her bondage trying to move her foot away from Naruto's nose. Her cheeks filled with heat as the clones held her tight and she was forced to watch her secret love enjoy a part of her that the young heiress thought was embarrassing.

Naruto gently nuzzled the arch of the girl's foot before settling his nose against her heel, and sniffing a vertical line up to the base of the toes. Once there, Naruto decided Hinata had passed his second test, and decided to move on to the third; ticklishness.

Pulling his face away so that he could clearly see the entire foot, Naruto let go of her heel, and brought his hand up to where he could gently set his fingers against Hinata's pampered sole. The blonde lifted his eyes and stared into the lavender pools of his captive.

"You've done very well so far Hinata, and it's almost over, just two more tests and I'll know for sure."

Hinata whimpered at the feel of the blondes warm fingers against her foot, "N-Naruto-kun please, p-please don't tickle me."

Naruto just smiled at how adorable the Hyuga girl was and prepared to continue, when the classroom door suddenly echoed with a knock.

"Hey, who's in there? This teacher wasn't here today so I know there isn't a class going on in there, come out of there before I have you written up." It was one of the academies security guards, they roamed the grounds and made sure none of the kids were causing trouble; they'd been hired after Naruto pulled a prank that involved trapping female student's feet in the wall between the girls and boys bathroom, and then tickling the poor girls crazy.

The aforementioned blonde grumbled under his breath as he slipped the girl's sandal back on and dismissing his clones. Looking over to the Hyuga girl Naruto could see the relief in her eyes. He chuckled before calling out to the guard, "Sorry about that, we'll be out in a minute."

Naruto stepped over to Hinata, took hold of her delicate hand, and kissed her knuckles. "I hope we can spend some more..._quality time _together Hinata; today has been very enlightening."

Hinata didn't trust her voice, so all she managed was a small whine of anticipation for what the future could hold. When the blonde let go of her hand she quickly brought it up to her chest and gently rubbed the spot Naruto's lips had brushed. While this wasn't her most ideal first close encounter with Naruto, the shy kunoichi couldn't help the warmth that seemed to be building in her heart as she watched him walk towards the door.

The blonde in question stopped, looked back at her, and called , "Hey, Hinata, we should get going before that guard gets us in trouble."

The young bluenette dazedly nodded in agreement and followed the leaving Uzumaki. It didn't take them log before they arrived at their regular classroom, Naruto opened the door and performed a sweeping bow, motioning for Hinata to go ahead of him. The boys gesture made Hinata duck her head and smile demurely as she entered the classroom, Naruto following after.

"Naruto, Hinata, why are the two of you late for class; and on such an important day too," Iruka, their chunin instructor asked as the two young teens entered. Looking to the girl, he continued "Naruto's lateness doesn't surprise me, but you Hinata, you've never been late; why today?"

Hinata mimicked a fish as her mouth opened and closed, looking for an explanation. The girl wasn't any good at lying and knew any excuse she gave would be transparent, her salvation came when Naruto opened his mouth and replied, "She was talking to me sensei. She wasn't able to sleep well last night, because she was antsy about what team she'd be on, and I was trying to calm her down; you know ow jittery Hinata can be hahaha."

Iruka **did **know how Hinata was, but was surprised the blonde Uzumaki knew, considering the scar-nosed chunin didn't think Naruto even knew the girl was alive!

"Um, I guess that's acceptable, but remember, you can't afford to be late out in the field." His response was a mock-salute from Naruto and a hesitant nod from Hinata. "Now go take your seats while I finish calling out the teams; lucky for you both I haven't said your names yet."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto sat pouting in his chair as he waited for his sensei to show up. The blonde had been placed on squad 7, along with Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha. While the blonde didn't really mind being on a team with the pink-haired girl; despite his wavering feelings, he couldn't deny how cute she was, Naruto would have taken just about **anyone **over Sasuke! He'd actually really hoped Hinata would be on his squad.

Unfortunately, the blue-haired beauty had been paced on squad 8 _'Just one number after mine!'_, with Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Again, while he had no real problem with Shino, Naruto wished Hinata hadn't been placed on a team with Kiba! The orange-clad genin had seen the mischievous look the feral youth had sent Hinata and it made Naruto's stomach knot up; he didn't know what Kiba thought he was doing, but mutt-boy better watch himself!

All the other new squads had already been picked up by their new Jounin...all except team 7. As Hinata was leaving, the blonde made it a point to slip his hand under the waist of her jacket and squeeze her side. While the thin shirt underneath kept him from touching any skin, it didn't stop any of the ticklish shocks that made the girl squeal and hop up in the air. Ducking her head in embarrassment, Hinata quickly made her way down the steps and over to her long-time guardian, and now teacher, Kurenai Yuhi.

Naruto remembered the disapproving look the older woman sent him after his little stunt.

But now, the blonde was bored. And a bored Naruto Uzumaki is one who has time to think of a prank.

Getting up out of his seat, the blonde walked down to the floor of the room, over to the chalk-board to grab an eraser, and went over to the door where he placed it on the edge; so the next person who opened it would have it drop and cover them in chalk dust.

"Hehehe, this will teach our sensei not to be so late again."

An unladylike snort echoed through the empty room as Sakura spoke up, "Yeah right Naruto, as if any self-respecting Jounin is gonna fall for such a lame prank. Why can't you just sit quietly like Sasuke-kun, instead of causing trouble."

The blonde looked over to his two team-mates, ready to respond, when the door was pushed open and a head poked inside. Th eraser was brought down by gravity and landed with a -thud- atop a head of spiky, silver hair. The trio of genin took in the face of the newcomer, noticing that he wore a navy-blue face mask that hid the entire lower-half of his face and that his ninja head-band was angled so it covered his left eye.

Before Sakura could apologize for her team-mates actions the man interrupted, "Well, I see I'm being shouldered with the class clown." He looked over to the rest of the occupants in the room, "As for you two...well we'll just have to wait and see. Meet me on the roof in ten minutes." With that, the silver-haired Jounin disappeared in a poof of smoke.

The three genin looked at one another before quietly making their way out of the classroom, and up to the roof of the academy.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon reaching the roof the three newly minted genin were each hunched over catching their breath; they'd ran to make it in ten minutes. When Naruto and Sasuke caught their breath, Sakura being the least athletic was still gasping, they looked over to see their sensei sitting on the rail along the edge of the roof reading an orange book.

The man didn't even look up from the page he was on as he greeted is students, "Ah, I see all three of you managed to make it in time. But Sakura, we're going to have to work on your stamina if you hope to succeed in this profession. For now though, why don't the three of you take a seat, and we'll get started with the introductions?"

While Sakura sent her new teacher a seething glare for his analysis of her physical prowess, the pink-haired girl did as she was asked and sat down on the far right; with Naruto between her and Sasuke.

"Um, excuse me sensei, but could you go first? You know, to sow us what to do."

Looking up from his book, and over to the girl who'd asked the question, the silver-haired Jounin closed his book and replied, "I suppose so. Okay, so what I'd like each of you to tell me is: your name, your likes, your dislikes, maybe some hobbies, and finally your dreams for the future. For example, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I have many likes, some dislikes, I have hobbies I don't feel like telling you about, and my dreams...well, I have them." When he finished, Kakashi's lone eye closed in an upturned "U"; signifying he was smiling. Now, you with the pink, how about you go next?"

Sakura bristled silently at her new sensei's complete lack of sharing, but decided to answer anyway, "Okay. My name is Sakura Haruno and my likes include..." at this she looked across the way in the direction of the brooding Uchiha her face tinted pink as she continued, "-giggle- my hobbies include reading, cooking, and..." again, she looked over to the raven-haired youth, "-squeal- as for my dreams for the future... -squeal- -giggle-" The Haruno girl slapped her hands over her cherry-red face as she imagined her fairy-tale future.

Kakashi looked on in exasperation as he sighed and asked, "And your dislikes?"

Sakura immediately stopped gushing and looked to her sensei, "My dislikes include being tickled, people with a foot-fetish, and..." here she sent a scathing glare to her blonde team-mate, "Naruto-baka!"

The blonde genin normally would have drooped his head in defeat, but after his meeting with Hinata, and the promising future he saw with that relationship, he was left unaffected by the pinkettes look. Instead, he just looked over to Kakashi and asked, "Is it my turn now Kakashi-sensei?"

"Sure Naruto, go right ahead whenever you're ready."

The orange-clad blonde cleared his throat before speaking, "-Ahem- Well as we all know, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes include ramen, training, tickling, and cute feet. My dislikes include those who treat others badly for no reason, the three minute wait it takes to make instant ramen at home, and Sasuke. My hobbies include...well I'd rather not say hehehe..." the blonde reached up to scratch behind his head in embarrassment, "As for my dreams for the future? I want to become the next, and greatest Hokage, so that everybody will have to look up to me and start respecting me! Oh, and, I'd also like to marry a cute girl who will have a family with me."

This time Kakashi actually smiled at his students introduction. The blonde had been open and honest, with no harmful attachments like Sakura had to Sasuke. The silver-haired man looked over to his final student and said, "Alrighty then, look like you're the last one Sasuke. How about telling us something about yourself?"

The last Uchiha steepled his hands in front of his face and spoke, "My name...is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like anything, and I don't particularly dislike anything. I don't have any hobbies, and my dream...no, my **ambition**, is to kill a certain someone."

_'He's still consumed with revenge it seems_'. Kakashi thought as he looked at the raven-haired youth on his squad. Deciding that was enough introduction, the cycloptic Jounin addressed his team.

"Alright guys, here's how this is going to work. You three are going to meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at 8am for your final exam." This was met with the expected questions of 'Then what was the point of the test we just took'.

Kakashi looked over to Naruto and replied, "That test was too see if you had the skill to pass the academy. The test I'm going to give you tomorrow will be to test if you're ready to actually go out into the field."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and boasted, "Oh, is that all? Well you might as well just pass us now sensei, cause there's no way we're not gonna pass tomorrow's test!"

The Jounin just smiled in Naruto's direction and replied, "That's very optimistic of you Naruto, but, I feel I should warn you, this test has failing percentage of over 66%." The man opened his eye and took in the: stunned face of Naruto, the raised eyebrow of Sasuke, and the horrified look on Sakura's face.

As he got ready to eave them, Kakashi left them with one final piece of "wisdom", "Oh, and don't eat breakfast tomorrow...you'll just see it again later." And with that, he left in another cloud of smoke.

All three genin stood there debating what to do, then Sasuke began to walk away, and Sakura, who noticed this, called out, "Hey, Sasuke-kun, want to walk me home? We can go over strategies for the test tomorrow." She was downtrodden when she didn't even get a response.

Looking behind her, the pinkette was about to yell at Naruto, but was surprised when the blonde was no where in sight; having hopped over the railing and walked home. Sakura, with nothing left to do, decided she might as well go home too.

**xxxxxxx **

The following morning found the three members of the hopeful team 7 stood in the assigned training field, waiting for their sensei to show up...he was over two hours late.

Sasuke had used this time to sit under the shade of one of the trees, and catch glimpses of his team-mate's feet. In his mind it was ironic that, Sakura disliked those with a foot-fetish, but Sasuke **himself** had a raging foot-fetish. It made the Uchiha genius chuckle quietly to himself as he continued to eye his team-mate's toes.

Sakura was sitting atop one of the three training logs, dangling one leg over while the other was curled up and propping up her chin. The toes of her hanging foot wiggled subconsciously, inadvertently giving Sasuke a hard-on as his sharp, onyx-black eyes watched them dance. The pink-haired girl was fighting to keep her eyes open, having gotten up extra early to get ready and look good for Sasuke.

_'This is crazy,'_she thought to herself, _'I never had to get up that early back in the academy! And I was never made to wait two hours before the instructor arrived, **after **the time **they **set to begin the lesson!'_

Naruto was standing off to himself, trying to fight down his grumbling stomach. Per his sensei's suggestion the blonde hadn't had any breakfast...and he was quickly realizing how much of a mistake that was. To keep his mind off the hunger he felt, Naruto let his mind wander to Hinata and his budding interest in the Hyuga heiress. He could faintly remember the smooth feeling of the girls foot in his hands as well as the delightful scent that invaded his nostrils when he'd nuzzled his nose into her soft sole. Soon the blonde was forced to sit down to help hide his growing "problem" from Sakura; he didn't feel like getting a beating today. As he returned to waiting for his sensei, the blonde resolved to meet up with the Hyuga girl after his test.

It was another half an hour before the, what would soon become conically, late Jounin showed up in a cloud of smoke with a cheery disposition. Looking around at his students he wasn't too surprised at their annoyed looks.

"Hello little genin, how've you been this fine morning?"

Sakura hopped down from her position on the log and angrily addressed her sensei, "Hey! You're the one who set the time for us to show up, so why are you over two hours late Kakashi-sensei!?"

"Well, you see, I was on my way here when a black cat crossed my path, and I had to retrace my steps and go another route."

The pinkette didn't buy it, "LIAR!"

Kakashi just chuckled before settling into a serious face. Reaching into his shuriken pouch, the one-eyed Jounin retrieved a pair of silver bells on pieces of red string, holding them up he began speaking,"Okay so here's what's going to happen today. You three are going to attempt to take these bells from me. Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy for remedial training..."

Kakashi paused to retrieve another item, an alarm-clock, and walked over to set it down on one of the training posts. "You three will have until 2pm to take the bells from me, after that time I will tie one of you up to that middle post and make them watch as the rest of us eat lunch."

The three genin's stomachs growled with hunger, and each of them realized that the suggestion yesterday had been a trick. Each of them grumbled under their breath as Kakashi smiled at them.

"I want you all to come at me with everything you've got, otherwise, you don't stand a chance...begin!"

At the end of their sensei's speech, Sasuke and Sakura disappeared into the trees; Naruto stood alone against his teacher.

"You know," the silver-haired man said, "normally this is when a ninja sets up a plan of attack."

The young blonde let a cocky smirk etch its way onto his face as he replied, "Oh, I do have a plan...attack!" With that Naruto burst forward, intent on taking down his teacher.

Unfortunately, things don't always go the way we plan.

When he was withing striking distance Naruto tried for a leg sweep, but this failed when Kakashi effortlessly stepped over it. The blonde genin tried to follow with an uppercut, but soon found himself in a compromising hold. Kakashi had used his right arm to lock his student's arm in the air, leaving his underarm open for attack.

When his teacher started to torment one of his sensitive spots, Naruto was too off-guard to put up any resistance, "Hehehehe c-cut it out heheheh this isn't fare hehehe." Try as he might the young blonde was unable to twist himself out of the elite ninja's grip, and was forced to endure the man's tickle attack.

"Now do you see," the older man started, "you're acting without thinking first and now your trapped. If I had been an enemy, you'd be stuck laughing yourself to death." At that he let go of the orange-clad youth and backed away to give the boy some breathing room.

Naruto took a second to breathe before responding, "You just caught me off-guard, it won't happen again!" The boy brought his fingers up into a cross-seal, and soon, the field erupted into smoke as it was filed with clones of Naruto.

"Now," they all said in unison, "let's see how you handle this!"

While the army of blondes attempted to best their teacher, up in the trees the remaining two members of team 7 watched on; each with their own opinion of the situation.

Sasuke looked on in slight irritation as his team-mate created at least a hundred, solid, clones of himself to help battle against their Jounin instructor. The lone Uchiha felt that such an ability was wasted on the blonde orphan...but a small part of Sasuke also _enjoyed_ the sight. The raven-haired youth imagined what it would be like to have so many pairs of feet at his disposal. Sasuke's mind created a scene where not only Naruto, but Sakura had the ability to create clones of themselves, and the two other members of squad 7 propped their, and their clones, feet up in a row of stocks for the lone Uchiha survivor to enjoy. Feeling his manhood start to stiffen, and knowing that now was not the time for such thoughts, Sasuke quickly banished those thoughts from his mind and prepared for his own assault on Kakashi.

Sakura watched in awe as the class clown used an A-ranked forbidden jutsu. The pink-haired girl had no idea Naruto was capable of using such an advanced technique! Sakura watched as Naruto and his clones tried desperately to subdue Kakashi-sensei, but, unfortunately, they didn't seem to have the coordination nor the technique to get even a chuckle from the Jounin. It wasn't long before all of the blonde's clones were taken care of, and all that was left was the original. Sakura looked on as Naruto seemed to realize the gravity of his situation and soon the blonde disappeared into the trees.

_'Well, no surprise there, what did that idiot think he was doing? Did Naruto really think he was a match for an elite ninja just because he learned that one jutsu?'_ Immediately after that thought Sakura giggled to herself at the stupidity of her blonde team-mate, but this proved to work against her, as Kakashi turned his head in the young girl's direction!

_'Crap!_' The pinkette shouted in her mind before turning and making a mad dash to anywhere her sensei wasn't. She moved swiftly through the forest before landing behind a bush, hoping she'd managed to escape the silver-haired man.

"Psst, hey, Sakura." A voice whispered in the girl's ear. Sakura turned around, but all she saw was a swirling mass of leaves tornado-ing around her; she'd been caught in Kakashi's genjutsu.

**SLIGHTLY MATURE THEME**

_Sakura shook her head to clear the cobwebs from her brain, and wiped at her emerald-green eyes in hopes to clear her blurry vision. The young kunoichi couldn't remember anything after running from her hiding spot, maybe she'd escaped?_

_Sakura began to walk around the forest. She noticed that her legs felt numb, as if they'd fallen asleep on her, but they still seemed to function correctly. The young pink-haired girl decided her best option was to find Sasuke; he'd know what to do, and how to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei._

_So, the female ninja began her search. She walked for what seemed like hours trying to find her raven-haired love, but it seemed like he'd vanished off the face of the earth! Or, maybe, the test was over and **she'd **been the only one who hadn't managed to get a bell!_

_'Oh no, that means I won't be on the same team as Sasuke-kun anymore, and worse...I'll be forced to go back to the academy!'_

_However, before her mind could truly spiral down into the depths, Sakura's ears picked up a sound. Years at the academy had helped the young girl develop keen senses used to track and look out for enemies. But, the sound she was hearing sounded almost like...laughter?_

_'That means the test must not be over yet!' The pinkette cheered to herself as she rushed towards the sound of the person being tickled, intent on seeking their aid in finishing their sensei's test, even if it was Naruto._

_But as she drew closer, Sakura realized, that it couldn't be Naruto that was laughing. The blonde Uzumaki had a boyish laugh, one that showed he had not yet hit puberty, it was light and had a strange, almost adorable pitch to it. This laugh was deeper, and was mixed with...coos and sighs of pleasure?_

_Sakura's inquisitive nature overrode any sense of stealth as she picked up her pace and raced towards the sound. What she found was something she'd never expected to see._

_Emerald-green eyes stared at a tree about fifty feet in front of them. A raven-haired figure was held to the tree with ninja wire. Sasuke was held with his arms and legs pulled back and behind the trunk of the large tree, his entire front was facing Sakura. This allowed the girl to notice the tent that was protruding from the boy's cream-colored shorts. The Uchiha boy's face was flushed red and his mouth was open in constant vocal expression of whatever treatment was befalling him. Sakura also took notice of the fact that her raven-haired love's ninja sandals were resting on the ground next to the tree he was currently bound to. A gasp drew her attention back to Sasuke._

"_Hahahaha n-no p-plehehehease, not that, a-anythhihihihng but that hahahaha. O-Oh, oh geeze, hahahaha i-it's tohohohoho much, I-I cahahahan't take anymore."_

_Sakura figured it was safe to assume that whatever was happening was taking place behind the tree, so, the young girl decided to see who was tormenting her Sasuke-kun. The pinkette strode over to see behind the tree, and what she saw stunned her to the core._

_There, with his mouth all over the feet of her love, was the class clown Naruto Uzumaki!_

_Naruto was on his knees, with his face buried in the soles of Sasuke's feet. The blonde-haired genin pulled away and placed a gentle kiss on the right arch before whispering against the flesh, "You don't want me to lick your feet anymore Saskue-chan? Because if not, I could always go back to.." _

_The blonde trailed off, gently gliding his index-finger up the entire length of one of the trapped boy's feet._

_Sasuke sputtered, "Gahahahaha no, not ticklihihihing plehehehease."_

_Naruto's face morphed into a mischievous grin. He pulled a bottle from his hip-pouch, Sakura couldn't see the label, before saying, "If not tickling, then what Sasuke-chan? Because it's either that, or I go back to enjoying your soles, or, do you want something...else?" At this the blonde tweaked one of his captives big toes._

_Sasuke whimpered as he responded, "P-Please, don't tease anymore, I-I want it...so bad."_

"_Want what my sensitive little Sasuke? I can't do anything until you tell me what it is exactly that you want."_

_Sakura couldn't believe what she was seeing, how could this be possible!? And yet, the pinkette was aware that her cheeks had heated up, turning them a color to match her hair. This was also accompanied by the feeling of her nipples hardening as she listened and watched the scene before her._

_The raven-haired youth twisted and turned in his binding, trying fruitlessly to escape capture. After a minute, Sasuke realized he wasn't going anywhere until his blonde team-mate let him down, and that wouldn't happen until he was finished with Sasuke._

_Sasuke opened his mouth and whispered, "...oil...tongue...toes"_

"_What was that Sasuke, I couldn't quiet hear you. Maybe if I help loosen those lips you'll be ready to tell me what you want."_

_The forest was once again filled with laughter as Naruto began to gently scribble his fingers across his captive Uchiha's soles. First, he spidered his digits up and down the boy's quivering feet, lingering when he would reach the arches. Then, Naruto switched to just two fingers, using both pointer-fingers to draw lines and shapes into the sensitive flesh of Sasuke's pale soles. Again the arches were tickled particularly hard, Naruto digging his fingers into the skin, turning the laughing Uchiha's feet a delicate shade of pink. Finally, the blonde concentrated on the toes, and that's when Sasuke lost it._

"_HAHAHAH NO AHAHAHA P-PLEASE NOHOHOHOT THAT! NO, NO HAHAHA NOT BETWEEN THE TOHOHOHOHES TOO, PLEASE, HAHAHAHAVE MEHEHEHERCY NARUTO!"_

_The blonde had spent his time tweaking and wiggling the boy's toes, tickling the pads and the stems, before finally attacking the tender, ticklish flesh between Sasuke's sensitive digits. The raven-haired boy tried to wriggle his toes in an attempt to avoid being tickled, but Naruto proved to be adept at following their every move, and it didn't take long before he'd managed to grip a set of toes and tickling in-between them._

"_This will only stop when you agree to tell me what you want Sasuke-chan," Naruto sang as he continued his ticklish assault._

_It wasn't more than a minute before Sasuke finally broke, "HAHAHAHA OKAHAHAHAY, OKAY, I'LL TEHEHEHELL YOU! JUST, AHAHAHAHA S-STOHOHOHOHOP, P-PLEHEHEHEASE!"_

_Naruto slowed his tickling, and then stopped it all together, before waiting for Sasuke to catch his breathe and tell him what he wanted to hear._

"_I...I want you to...t-to..hehehe nohoho don't" Sasuke had gotten stuck in making his request, so Naruto decided to give the boy some incentive to continue by gently gliding a single finger along the lone Uchiha's left sole in the shape of a figure eight._

"_Then please, get on with it already," Naruto spoke in an inpatient tone._

_Sakura didn't know what to do, they were on a time limit, and here were her two team-mate's playing some kind of dom/sub routine! What was going on!?_

_'T-This can't be real, Sasuke-kun would never let this happen to him, especially not at the hands of Naruto! Besides, the test is way too important for them to be wasting time playing...' The pinkette's train of thought was derailed when she saw what was happening now._

_She'd been so into her thoughts that Sakura hadn't heard Sasuke respond to Naruto's demand, but the sounds of her raven-haired love gasping and cooing in pleasure brought her attention back to the scene before her._

_Naruto had uncapped the bottle in his hand and began rubbing its contents into the soles of Sasuke's feet. The liquid was clear, with a light-violet tint to it. Sakura could smell it from her position; it was some kind of oil. When the blonde reached the whimpering Uchiha's toes, he proceeded to gently, almost sensually, apply the oil to all ten of the spasming digits. Once he was finished Naruto leaned down and began to blow softly on the shining pair of feet in front of him._

_Sasuke felt his cheeks burst into a deep, cherry-red as his blonde team-mate activated the heating element that his oil had; a surprising, but very welcome, discovery for the captive Uchiha. Sasuke attempted to cuddle his feet together, but found that Naruto had tied them too far apart for them to be able to make contact. Then he gasped loudily when his two biggest toes were engulfed in the warm, gentle confines of Naruto's mouth._

_Sakura watched on as Naruto ensnared her crushes toes between his lips before beginning to suck on the two digits with clear delight. Her wide, green eyes moved to see the reaction of her beloved Sasuke, and she was once again greeted with a shocking sight._

_The young Uchiha was wriggling and arching his back while his toes were treated like hard candy. His eyes squeezed shut and his mouth was wide open, but no sound came out. Sasuke was too wrapped up in his own pleasure to make a sound. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the Uchiha heir could feel his hard member twitching violently in the confines of his shorts, as if it was trying to tear through its barrier and expose itself to the world. Then, Naruto pulled a feather from his holster, and began to lazily sweep the delicate fronds around Sasuke's quivering feet._

_Sakura couldn't take anymore, a moment after Naruto began feathering Sasuke's soles, the young Uchiha erupted, and his shorts were quickly stained with the expulsion of Sasuke's load. The pinkette felt a rivulet of blood leak from her nose before she was rocketed back by a geyser of blood shooting from her nostrils._

**END SCENE**

Sakura jolted up from the forest floor in shock. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat and, she noticed, her womanhood was damp and burning. Looking around her, the pink-haired kunoichi found no sign of her two team-mate's..meaning she'd been caught in a genjutsu! But she didn't have a lot of time to think on that, because her ears were soon greeted by the sound of laughter...only this time it was Naruto's.

Still shaken up by the ordeal she'd just went through Sakura got wearily to her feet, and began to make her way towards the sound of her squad mate. Because, like she'd said to herself in the genjutsu, she was going to need help if she wanted to pass Kakashi-sensei's test.

oo0oo

Naruto couldn't believe he'd fallen for such an obvious trap. Him, the master prankster!

The blonde had been trying to think of a way he could defeat Kakashi-sensei, but nothing he seemed to come up with played out very well in his head, and most of the ideas revolved around using his clones! Could he really already be a one-trick pony?

Anyway, Naruto had been up in a tree thinking, when his eyes landed on a most welcomed sight; two bento boxes. They were just sitting there, in the grass, all alone! The blonde genin hadn't eaten anything that morning, per his sensei's instructions, and was starting to feel the effects of going without breakfast. His growling stomach overrode his sense of reasoning and he made his way over to the lunches.

However, just as he was leaning down to pick up the first one, his ankle was ensnared and he was dragged up into the air.

Naruto was forced to wait a minute, so as to regain his bearings, and clear the dizziness from his system. But when he came back to himself, he didn't get much time to think of a way out.

"Wow, I really didn't think that would actually work. I guess you're not as smart as I gave you credit for; what a shame," came the voice of Naruto's Jounin instructor, who was currently standing upside down on the branch Naruto was hanging from.

"Yeah yeah yeah, just get me down from here already would you? I've got a test to finish and I can't do that stuck up here!"

Kakashi just looked down at the annoyed face of his student with a bored look on his own face. He'd had _some _hope in the boy, but the blonde was swiftly proving to be a disappointment; looks like it was time for another lesson. The silver-haired Jounin reached down and began to remove the sandal off Naruto's upturned foot.

Naruto felt this and immediately began to panic, his feet were his worst spot! "W-Wait Kakashi-sensei, is that really necessary? C'mon, can't we talk about this!?"

"Do you think your opponent will want to "talk about it" Naruto? No, like I told you earlier, they're just going to force you to laugh yourself to death. Now, I won't go that far," he'd finished removing the blonde's footwear and was now looking down at his tanned sole, "but I am going to give you a taste of what _could _happen so that maybe you'll realize that you can't just go into everything half-cocked."

Naruto bucked from his position in the tree as he felt a feather gently trace the length of his sole.

"C-Cut it out sensei, this isn't funny," the blonde youth bellowed.

"Oh," came the reply of the silver-haired Jounin, "then why are you laughing?" At that, the older male spun the tip of his feather in a circle around his captive students smooth arch.

Naruto, with his arch being a supremely sensitive spot, had no chance of holding back his laughter, "Hehehehe N-Nohohohoho, stop it, t-that tihihihihickles!"

The young genin's pleas went unheard, and the clearing was filled with the boyish laughter of a ticklish young ninja. A laughter that was heard by the boys female team-mate as she hid behind a tree and watched.

Sakura looked on in trepidation. Yes, she found Naruto to be annoying, and an obstacle that got in the way of her and Sasuke, but, that didn't mean he deserved to be put through such obvious torment...did it?

_'But on the other hand,' _the pinkette thought to herself, _'what if I just end up getting captured too? Then I'll just wind up in the same place as that idiot; and it looks like Kakashi-sensei knows our most ticklish spots.'_ That last thought made the young kunoichi shudder as she imagined the experienced older ninja's fingers tickling behind her knees, or worse, plunging into the shallow depths of her little bellybutton.

So she stood there and watched, wincing as Naruto's laughter rose in pitch; the Jounin had begun sawing the feather between the boy's toes.

Naruto thought his eyes were going to pop right out of their sockets when his Jounin instructor started to torment the tender skin between his toes. That particular area had only been touched once, during the academies screening process in the beginning of his first year, and had been left alone ever since. While it saved the blonde youth from suffering ticklish agony, it had the down-side of never allowing the spot to become desensitized; leading to Naruto's current predicament.

"Plehehehehehease, I-I can't tahahahahake anymohohohohore!" Naruto lost track of how long Kakashi-sensei's horrible feather had been gently weaving through the gaps of his toes. All Naruto knew, was that if he wasn't freed soon, he'd lose his mind.

The next thing Naruto knew, he was face down in the dirt.

Kakashi looked at the rope that was used to snare Naruto, and noticed that it had been cut. Looking around the Copy-Ninja noticed a kunai embedded in the trunk of a tree near by, when he turned his lone eye back to his blonde student, Kakashi wasn't too surprised to find Sakura helping the out-of-breath boy to his feet and returning Naruto's missing sandal.

The silver-haired Jounin wasn't surprised because he'd sensed the young girl the moment she'd reached the clearing, the kunai was just extra proof. While weapons such as kunai were scarcely used in the ninja world, they weren't an extinct tool. Sharp weapons were generally carried by kunoichi, in case they found themselves in a situation like, or similar, to the one Naruto ad just been in. They were ordered to carry at least one on their person, due to the fear that a captor would take advantage of their more...private spots. Males were given the option of carrying one, but, many refused out of pride and not wanting to seem weak to their fellow ninja.

Kakashi watched as Sakura looked up in his direction before sprinting off with Naruto's arm slung around her shoulder. The older male decided to let them go, since he still had to test the prowess of his third student before the timer went off. Closing his one eye so as to better focus his senses the Jounin found Sasuke's signature, and disappeared in a swirl of leafs.

ooo0ooo

Sasuke sat in his tree, thinking. The raven-haired youth had spent the past hour trying to come up, like Naruto, with a plan of attack that could ensure that he got at least one of the bells. And while he'd had better luck than his blonde squad-mate, the lone Uchiha still didn't think any of his plans would actually succeed.

As he was thinking, Sasuke caught a flash of silver out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head, the youth recognized the figure as his Jounin instructor! The man was just standing there, in the middle of a clearing, reading some book. Sasuke felt his pulse speed up, and had to swallow a lump that formed in his throat as he realized that the man was in position to be caught by one of the traps he'd set up!

Thinking fast, the lone Uchiha raced as silently as he could towards the trip-wire for his makeshift trap. Unlike most male ninja Sasuke didn't worry about what others thought of him carrying a kunai; especially when he had proof of its usefulness. The young genin used the blade to cut the line that held his trap in place, then watched as it came down on the older male.

From the trees came two, very wide, halves of what looked to be a wooden cage. Sasuke watched them close in on Kakashi, but his onyx-black eyes widen when the Jounin disappeared in a cloud of smoke; revealing himself to be a clone! Before Sasuke had time to react, he felt a pair of hands grip his shoulders, and toss him into the clearing.

Sasuke righted himself in mid-air so he managed to land on his feet. When he set his head on straight, the young genin looked ahead of him at the figure standing at the edge of the tree line.

"I'm surprised a genin managed to create such an interesting trap in such a short time; it's impressive. And, on top of that, you were able to recover from my surprise attack," Kakashi said.

The young avenger replied, "Feh, I'm not like the rest of those average kids; I'm in a league all my own."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow in curiosity as he answered back, "Well then, let's find out just how _exceptional_ you really are." The two entered into defensive stances and waited for the other to make the first move.

Sasuke knew that, without his sharingan, he was at a severe disadvantage against a full-fledged Jounin. However, to turn and run would be an insult to everything his clan stood for; and would bring shame to the name Uchiha. Seeing no other options, Sasuke flashed through a set of hand-signs, and let loose his attack: _Hane no tatsumaki._

Kakashi's onyx-black eye widened in shock as the genin in front of him let loose a low chunin-level jutsu. The Jounin's years of experience kicked in and he was able to avoid the whirlwind of feathers that raced towards him. Taking the initiative, Kakashi rushed Sasuke, in hopes of catching the young boy off-guard.

The lone Uchiha saw the man coming and managed to, just barely, dodge out of his reach. Sasuke allowed the momentum to carry him as he attempted to sweep his opponents legs out from under him. Kakashi jumped over the attack, and went to catch Sasuke in a headlock; the Uchiha managed to duck out at the last second. Sasuke, seeing no new openings, jumped back to re-assess the situation.

However, the minute he backed away, Kakashi let loose a smoke bomb. With his vision now clouded by thick, gray smoke Sasuke was forced to leap into the air in an effort to avoid being caught in a sneak attack. Once he landed outside the cloud Sasuke searched frantically for his opponent...but could find no trace of the man.

_'How is that possible!? How did Kakashi-sensei just disappear like that?' _The boy wondered to himself. His answer came in the form of a pair of hands coming up out of the ground and gripping his ankles; before he knew what was happening, Sasuke found himself buried up to his neck in the ground.

"I'll give you this," Kakashi said, his eye closed in a smile, "you certainly are different from the others; but different doesn't always mean better." At this the Jounin turned and began to walk away. As he was about to exit the clearing he threw out, "Don't worry, I'll come dig you up when the test is over."

And then, Sasuke found himself alone.

Thankfully, this didn't last long, because soon the young genin heard the sound of footsteps and was then greeted by the sight of his two team-mate's. Sakura quickly fainted at the sight of the, apparently, body-less head of her crush, and Naruto erupted into peals of laughter.

Sasuke growled silently to himself before speaking up, "Are you just gonna stand there all day, or are you going to help me out of here?" Naruto's laughter came to an abrupt halt.

The blonde looked at his rival with a curious stare, as if debating whether or not to lend his aid. The blondes blue eyes swiveled from his trapped male team-mate, to the unconscious form of Sakura. Naruto scanned the girl's body silently for a minute before nodding to himself, and kneeling down by her feet.

As Naruto began to remove the footwear of their female squad-mate Sasuke felt his annoyance increase. While he himself would like to get his hands on Sakura's feet, the lone Uchiha also knew that, now, was not the time to be indulging in personal pleasures.

"Hey, dope, we don't have time for you to play around. Hurry up and get me out of here so I can try and get one of those bells."

If Naruto heard him, he didn't show it, because once he'd removed Sakura's right sandal he gently took hold of the now bare foot, and brought it up to his face. Inspecting the sole, Naruto noticed that, where Hinata's was a milky-white, Sakura's had areas that were tinged a light-pink; such as the ball, heel, and arch. Naruto guessed these areas made regular contact with the soles of her shoes. Sakura had bigger feet than the Hyuga heiress as well, a size seven, with longer toes hat looked like little mushrooms. The blonde summarized that, while they weren't ugly, Sakura's feet were average-looking compared to Hinata's.

"Well," the young Uzumaki said to himself, "a few more tests and I'll know for sure." As he finished speaking, Naruto leaned his head forward, and traced his nose up the length of the pinkette's sole. He was impressed. Naruto's nose was greeted by the gentle smell of cherries; fitting for the girl the foot belonged to. The young prankster also got a small preview of the smoothness of Sakura's sole. While not as plush, or as tender, as the Hyuga heiress feet Sakura's were above those of an average kunoichi; and even those of some civilian woman, who had delicate feet due to not being ninja.

"Okay, so she's one for two," Naruto whispered. The blonde Uzumaki hadn't been too amazed by the close up he got of his, fading, crushes feet, but the young boy had to admit that the girl _did_ take good care of them. "Now lets see how they taste."

Naruto, with his head already leaned over, only had to poke his tongue out from between his lips. Next the Uzumaki boy gently slid his tongue up the unconscious girl's soft sole; when he reached the ball of the foot Naruto noticed that the toes were starting to twitch. Paying no mind, and assuming it was because the girl was ticklish, Naruto continued his exploration. He allowed his tongue to glide up and down the length of Sakura's foot a few more times, delighting his taste-buds with the, honestly, flavorful taste of the young kunoichi's flesh. However, that delight turned to dismay when he wormed the pink muscle in-between the girl's toes.

Like lightning Naruto retracted his tongue back into his mouth, before turning his head and spitting wildly.

_'Gross,'_ the boy shouted in his mind, _'it was like drinking salt water!'_

It seems that, while her soles were well kept, Sakura neglected the spaces between her toes; probably because she never imagined a situation such as this. Naruto sputtered a few more times, before he felt a sharp pain in his head...he'd been kicked.

"What in the world do you think you're doing Naruto!?" Sakura shouted out in disgust.

Sasuke, who had been forgotten, had watched the entire thing from start to finish. When he saw the look of delight on Naruto's face Sasuke couldn't help but feel a little jealous; but that changed after Naruto pulled away in disgust. Sasuke wondered what could have been so bad that the blonde would turn away from his crushes feet? Shaking his head, the Uchiha boy decided to save those thoughts for later, and opened his mouth to speak.

He was interrupted by the sound of a timer going off. The test was over.

Each one of the young genin had a different thought:

_'Damn it, I barely got any time to try and steal a bell; I spent too much time planning and building those traps', _were the thoughts of the raven-haired avenger.

_'Oh no, the test is over and I didn't even attempt to get a bell, I might get sent back to the academy...I won't be on Sasuke-kun's team anymore!', _Sakura thought in anguish before shooting a scornful look in Naruto's direction; silently blaming the blonde for her misfortune.

_'Crap, maybe I shouldn't have taken that time to 'test' Sakura; but I had to compare them. Maybe Kakashi-sensei will give us another chance', _thought the Uzumaki as he looked off in the direction of the ringing.

Although all three of them had different trains of thought, the members of team 7 all turned their heads when they sensed a fourth person appear in the clearing behind Naruto. The figure swiftly chopped the orange-clad blonde in the neck, knocking him unconscious, and then addressed his other two students.

"I think we need to have a little talk."

Both Sakura and Sasuke swallowed down nervous lumps in their throats.

ooo0ooo

Naruto groggily opened his eyes, squinting when they were exposed to the bright light of the sun. Once his eyes finally adjusted to the afternoon light, Naruto finally noticed that he was tied to a training post, while his team-mate's sat on either side of him, and Kakashi-sensei stood a short distance from the three of them...and he looked annoyed.

Choosing to ignore the look on the older males face Naruto opened his mouth and began to complain, "Hey, what's the big idea! Why am I tied to this stupid post Kakashi-sensei!?"

The Jounin in question just sent a bored look in the blondes direction before replying, "-sigh- You're tied to that post Naruto, because out of the three of you, you manged to screw up the most."

This didn't sit too well with the restrained genin. "How could _I_ have done the worst!? Sakura didn't even put up a fight!"

The aforementioned pinkette sent her blonde team-mate a scathing glare for his remark, but she didn't get a chance to say anything because the silver-haired elite ninja spoke up first.

"True, she didn't engage me in combat, but that's because she was busy trying to figure out a way to beat me; unlike you, Sakura actually uses her brain." Looking at the three youngsters in front of him, Kakashi could see that Sakura was getting ready to gloat, so he decided to stop her in her tracks.

"Now Sakura, Naruto still has a point. You can't spend the entire time trying to think up a plan, and then using your remaining time to search for Sasuke in a hope that he'll have all the answers." He watched the girl deflate immediately.

"And finally," Kakashi says as he turns to look at the Uchiha heir, "Sasuke. Out of the three of you, you managed to show the most promise...but you also showed me a major flaw; you're too self-reliant. Sasuke you have to understand that, during a mission, you need to trust that your team-mate's will be able to help you, not just get in your way. Now, while normally I'd fail the team for not working together, I'm wiling to give you three another chance."

Kakashi reset the timer, pulled out a pair of bento boxes, and walked over and gave one to both Sasuke and Sakura. "Here's what we're going to do, I'm going to go report to the Hokage that we need an extended time-period, and you two are going to have lunch. While I'm gone I don't want either of you to give any food to Naruto, or you all automatically fail; understand?"

With nods from the two untied students, and squawks of anger from the tied up blonde, Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

After about fifteen minutes, both Sakura and Sasuke had eaten their way through half of their lunches; Kakashi had been generous in his portioning. During that time, the two young genin were treated to the sounds of their third team-mate's stomach. Naruto remained tied to the training post, and was forced to watch as his team-mate's picked away at the food in front of them; the blonde had to swallow his saliva numerous times so as not to drool on himself.

Finally, after a particularly loud rumble, Sasuke sighed, before holding up his bento, "Here, loser, you won't be any use to us if you're too hungry to fight."

This caused both Naruto, and Sakura, to look at the lone Uchiha as if he were crazy. However, only Sakura managed to find her voice.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing!? Don't you remember what Kakashi-sensei said, we aren't allowed to give Naruto any food."

Sasuke just sent an annoyed look at the pink-haired kunoichi before responding, "Sakura, Kakashi isn't even here right now, how will he even know?"

"But..." Sakura tried again, only to be cut-off.

"Look, no matter what your opinion is of him, we need Naruto for this test or we'll both just wind up failing. It's going to take the three of us together to even make this guy sweat, never-mind beating him or getting a bell." Sasuke took his chopsticks, and moved a lump of rice from his box into the direction of Naruto's mouth until the blonde was able to snatch it up.

However, the moment the orange-clad Uzumaki took the morsel, a large cloud of smoke erupted in the field, and a voice boomed out: **"YOU!"**

The three genin turned, and looked wide-eyed as their Jounin instructor shot out of the smoke, his index-finger pointing straight at Sasuke.

"Didn't I tell you two that you were _not _to feed Naruto or you'd fail the test?"

Sasuke just smirked before saying, "Yeah, you did, but then what good would the dope be if he didn't have any energy; he would have just been a hindrance."

"So, you deliberately disobeyed a direct order, to aid your comrade," Kakashi replied in a stern voice, one that said that "you'd better choose his next words with care".

Again, the Uchiha heir merely scoffed before answering back with, "So what if I did? If this had been a real mission, I couldn't just leave Naruto to starve, or caught in a trap, because that's not what a ninja of the Leaf does. I may not like Naruto, and he may get in the way a lot, but he's still my team-mate." After finishing, Naruto and Sakura nodded along dumbly with what the raven-haired youth just said, non-verbally voicing their agreement to his statement.

For a moment, nobody said anything, Naruto and Sakura were too stunned by Sasuke's response, and Kakashi looked to be in deep thought. After about another minute, the former Anbu agent spoke.

"Very good Sasuke...you've just proved to me that you three are ready to be a team; congratulations, you all have passed the test."

It took only a minute before the three young ninja understood what their instructor just told them, and when they did, their reactions varied.

Naruto whooped and hollered in delight, before shouting out about how he was "That much closer to becoming Hokage".

Sakura let out a high-pitched squeal and then went on to talk to herself about "How true love came trough in the end", and how "She was always destined to be on Sasuke-kun's team, and not Ino-pig."

Sasuke just smirked in satisfaction.

Kakashi let them celebrate a few moments more before speaking again, "Alright team, that's it for the day, but I want you guys here tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. so we can head over to the Hokage's office and receive our first mission." With his instructions given, the cycloptic Jounin gave a small wave good-bye before poofing away.

Seeing his sensei leave gave Sasuke incentive to do the same, and so, he stood up and began to walk away. He didn't make it more than 10ft before the voice of his lone female team-mate reached his ears.

"Sasuke-kun do you wanna walk me home? We can share with each other about what happened during sensei's test."

Sasuke turned his head, took one look at Sakura's "following puppy" look, and grunted before continuing on his way home.

Sakura watched her raven-haired crush walk away and could feel depression and self-doubt begin to creep into her thinking. She was almost ready to hang her head in defeat when a voice from behind her rang out.

"Sakura-chan, I know you're upset about Sasuke ignoring you, but, could you please untie me?"

The kunoichi in question felt her shoulder twitch from hearing the voice of the person who caused her the most headaches. Sakura turned around, and was about to yell at the blonde for not being able to free himself, before her mind recalled an incident that occurred during the initial test.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she said, "Sure Naruto, I'll untie you," she walked over to the bound blonde but then knelt down on the ground near his sandal-clad feet, "but first, you're going to tell me why I caught you _licking my feet_ during the test today."

The pinkette looked up to see the boy's reaction, and was surprised to see nervousness in Naruto's ocean-blue eyes. Sakura couldn't really understand what there was too be so embarrassed about; many ninja had fetishes that played into their work, why should Naruto be ashamed?

_'Unless,'_ Sakura thought to herself, _'there's something else going on.'_

"Alright Naruto, if you won't tell me, I guess I'll just have to make you." As she said this, the pinkette removed her trapped team-mate's right sandal, leaving his foot bare.

Naruto watched this and immediately understood what his female team-mate meant by "make him". Although the blonde dreaded having his feet tickled, Naruto also didn't want to reveal the truth behind what he had been doing. So, his decision made, the young Uzumaki closed his eyes and shook his head 'no'.

Sakura's face screwed up into a small scowl for a moment before slipping into an over-cheerful smile, "I'm actually glad to see you're not just gonna give in; it gives me a chance to practice my interrogation technique."

The young girl took a firm hold of Naruto's heel, so that the boy couldn't wiggle his foot too much, and then brought her other hand up just underneath the light-tan sole. "Last chance Uzumaki."

Naruto just tightened his eyelids and clamped down on his lips.

"Okay," Sakura sang as she placed her fingers on the boys heel, "have it your way."

With that, she began to glide her fingers up along the sole. As he fingers climbed higher Sakura took note of how surprisingly soft Naruto's feet were. She'd been expecting them to be at least a little rough, and as she reached the ball of his foot they were, but over-all the blonde genin was a tender-foot. As she returned to lightly skittering her fingertips along Naruto's arch Sakura's ears began to pick up the sounds of her captives increased breathing.

"C'mon Naruto, make it easy on yourself and just tell me. If you don't, it's only going to get worse." With that the young kunoichi began just using her index-finger to dig into the blonde-haired ninja's ticklish flesh.

After dealing with Kakashi, Naruto had only a small amount of resistance left, which was swiftly broken down by his female team-mate's tickle attack, "Hahahahaha S-Sahahahakura please, I-I'm tohohohoho tired."

But the pink-haired kunoichi ignored the blonde Uzumaki's plea for mercy and just continued tickling his sole. After another few seconds Sakura decided she had to do more if she wanted to make Naruto crack, so, she let go of the boys heel to reach into her ninja pouch; she pulled out a feather. Sakura remembered seeing how well it worked when Kakashi-sensei used one, so the pinkette figured it'd be twice as effective now.

Sakura stopped teasing the blondes arch and instead grabbed a hold of his big toe. Next, she gently pried it away from the second toe, and began to saw her feather along the tender web of skin in-between. The clearing soon echoed with Naruto's childish laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHA N-NOHOHOHOHO SAKURA, NOHOHOHOHOT THERE! P-PLEHEHEHEASE, LET ME GOHOHOHO!"

Sakura only smiled cruelly up at her hysterical team-mate and responded, "You can beg all you want Naruto, but I'm not cutting you loose until you tell me what I want to know." She emphasized this by weaving the feather between each and every toe, then, circling the smallest digit, and winding back through each gap until she returned to the beginning.

That was the last straw for the ticklish Uzumaki.

"O-OKAHAHAHAY, I-I'LL TEHEHEHELL YOHOHOHOU, JUST STOHOHOHOHOP ALREHEHEHEADY!" But Sakura wasn't totally convinced, so she pulled the feather away from Naruto's wiggling digits, but only so she could run the delicate fronds along the blonde boys sensitive sole.

"Will you really tell me Naruto. Or are you just trying to get me to stop?"

Although his most ticklish spot was left alone, the blonde was too weak to hold in his laughter as he was tortured by his team-mate's feather, "-gasp- Yes, hehehehe, I-I'll tehehehell you Sakura. I-I promise, just p-plehehehease stohohohohop."

"Hmm, okay, but only cause I know you don't break your promises Naruto." And, finally, the pinkette relieved Naruto's sole of the tantalizing touch of her feather.

Naruto took a moment to catch his breath before he started talking, "Okay, so, the reason I was licking your foot was because I...I was...t-that is- yipe!"

Sakura had gotten impatient and swiped her fingers along the nervous blondes sole again, "You said you'd tell me, so hurry up, or else I'm just gonna leave you here!"

"No! No, please, it's just...it's really embarrassing." The blondes face began to burn hotly from the blush that spread across his cheeks; Naruto was just glad the redness from all his laughing covered it. "-sigh- Alright, the reason you caught me doing what I was doing is because...I was comparing your feet to Hinata's."

Out of all the things she thought she'd hear, Sakura never expected the answer she got to be the one her team-mate gave. "Comparing them...to Hinata's? As in mousy little Hinata Hyuga?"

Naruto only silently nodded his head as a response.

"...that is the stupidest thing I have ever heard."

Naruto turned his eyes sharply in the direction of the pinkette he used to think the world of and saw a deadpan expression on her face. "Uh...why?"

Sakura let out an unladylike snort as she replied, "Because obviously mine are better. Hinata may be heiress to the Hyuga clan, but she has to keep up the look of the "strong Hyuga warrior" so she probably does a lot of physical activity; so her feet are probably all rough and dirty from training."

The tied-up blonde just stared at his team-mate with wide eyes; she couldn't have been farther from the truth!

But, as a chuckling Sakura got up and began to cut him loose, Naruto decided that Sakura didn't need to know that.


	3. Chapter 3

Tickle ninja chapter 3

The country of Wave and the Tickle Monster of the Mist part 1

XXXX

Team 7 stood in before the Third Hokage while a rather...large noblewoman stood next to them snuggling her recently returned cat. Each of the three genin looked a little worse for wear.

Naruto was covered in scratch marks, the red lines covering his face stung so bad the young boy was constantly flinching in discomfort, and his orange jumpsuit was caked in dirt and grass stains.

Sakura was a little better off. She had no wounds to show, but her hair was frazzled and her clothes stuck to her sweat-covered torso. The pink-haired girl wore an annoyed look as she glared at the struggling feline.

And finally, there was Sasuke, who managed to come away from the mission with scratches not only along his face but also his arms; his pale complexion only making the raw, red marks stand out all the more.

"Oh, thank you again Lord Hokage for sending a team to retrieve my precious Tora. I'm sorry this keeps happening, I just can't for the life of me figure out why my baby keeps running away," the woman cried in confusion.

The elderly village leader just steepled his fingers together and replied, "It's quit alright, we of the Hidden Leaf have are happy to help the wife of our Daimyo in her time of need, no matter what the crisis."

"Well, rest assured that this won't go unremembered, I'll be sure to remind my husband of just how wonderful your village is Sarutobi-san."

"You are too kind, thank you," the Third said as the large woman made her exit from his office.

Turning his eyes back to Team 7, Sarutobi pulled a stack of papers from the side of his desk and said, "Alright, good work as usual Team 7, and with how quickly you managed to catch Tora this time I think it's alright to give you all another mission. Let's see, there's weeding the Tamaki's garden, or babysitting-"

"NO! No more chores old man, we want a real mission," cried Naruto. Weeks of doing chores for villagers that didn't like him had finally worn down his patience.

Iruka, who had been standing on the other side of the Hokage's desk, turned his eyes towards his former student and bellowed, "Naruto, show Lord Hokage some respect! And furthermore, your team isn't ready for a higher-ranked mission, it's too soon-"

"Actually," Kakashi cut the chunin off, "if I may say so Lord Hokage, my team has come a long way in the weeks we've been together. I think they can handle a low C-rank escort mission if you have one."

The elderly leader eyed the Jounin in front of him for a moment. While it wasn't impossible for a team to rise quickly, the one before him didn't really seem like the type to. With the obvious tension between Naruto and Sasuke, and Sakura's blind devotion to Sasuke, the Hokage was weary of their effectiveness.

_'But then again, a lower ranked escort mission may just be what they need to whip them into shape. And with Kakashi leading them, if anything too out of their league were to pop up they'd have a better chance at overcoming it,' _he thought to himself.

This seemed to make up the man's mind, and after sifting through a second stack of papers, pulled one out and said, "Very well, if you think they're ready Kakashi then I suppose I can give you this mission. It just came in today actually, and it's danger level peaks at hired kidnappers."

"What's the mission Lord Hokage?"

"You are to guard a bridge builder named Tazuna as he makes his way back to Wave Country, and then you are to remain with the man until the bridge is finished."

The last part of the mission intrigued the Copy ninja, "Aren't those missions usually classed in the upper-C to lower B-rank Lord Hokage?"

"Yes," Hiruzen nodded, "but this man isn't a high-class official, so his biggest fear is that he will be taken prisoner to keep his bridge from being built."

With that, Team 7 quickly agreed to their new mission, and made their way towards the Northern gate so as to meet up with their client.

Upon arrival at the gate Team 7 was introduced to Tazuna, the master bridge-builder, and were soon headed out towards Wave.

After a few hours of silent walking Kakashi and his team passed by a puddle. While most didn't think anything of it, the silver-haired Jounin immediately became suspicious. However, he knew alerting his team would just ruin what he had planned.

A few steps later, Kakashi's lone eye widened in shock as his foot stepped into a trap. Immediately he was tangled in a hunting net, and pulled into the tree line. He could hear his students gasps of horror as he disappeared behind the foliage.

Back on the ground two men wearing cloaks and face masks exited the puddle and rushed the remaining squad members. First up was Naruto.

The blonde, never having experienced live-action danger, froze for a moment when faced with his opponent. However this soon wore off when the enemy attempted to trap him using a bola. Naruto ducked it, created a handful of clones, and rushed the masked man.

Over by Sakura, the second target, it was a different story.

The pink-haired girl, like Naruto, froze when faced with danger. The difference came when she did not come to her senses and was soon pinned between a tree and a clone of her attacker. Before she could think to fight back Sakura burst into giggles when the enemy began wiggling his fingers against her stomach.

"H-Hey, hahahahaha, c-cut it ohohohout."

While his clone took care of the girl, Gozu of the Demon Brothers aimed for Tazuna; forgetting all about the third genin. This cost him when he was hit from above by a heel kick, sending him crashing down, and vulnerable to Sasuke as he tied the man up in a frog-tie.

Sasuke looked over at where Naruto had been and saw that he too was just finishing up with his opponent; choosing to laugh the man into submission using a wave of tickling clones. The Uchiha's ears picked up the sound of girlish laughter, and letting out an annoyed sigh, turned to look in Sakura's direction.

It seems that the clone had forgotten all about the mission, as he had since tied Sakura's arms above her head, and now used both hands to torment the young kunoichi. Sakura's cheeks were turning pink as the clone tickled not only her belly, but under her right arm as well.

"P-Plehehehehease, n-no mohohohore, I can't tahahahake it. Ahahahahaha—EEK!"

Sakura squealed when the clone raised his hand from her underarm to tickle along her neck. The pink-haired girl tried to scrunch the man's fingers under her chin, but all that did was force him to focus on just one spot before Sakura lifted her head; allowing the cone to then move to another spot.

It was a vicious cycle, but Sakura was just glad the clone didn't see her dresses front zipper and so couldn't attack her bare belly, or else she'd really be in trouble. Then, all of a sudden, the ticking stopped.

Sakura's laughter died down to giggles and hiccups and she finally opened her teary, emerald-green eyes...to be met with the sigh of her sensei, and a puddle of water at her feet.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, you're alright?" she asked through her deep breaths.

"Yes Sakura, I was never in any real danger." He said, pointing behind himself where the remains of the torn remains of the net lay. "You on the other hand seemed to be ready to pass out."

Sakura was thankful that her cheeks were already flushed, so that no one could see her blush in embarrassment. Her instructor was right, and as she looked passed him towards her other two team-mate's she felt shame...even Naruto had done better than her!

**oo0oo**

After Kakashi cut Sakura from the tree he turned to Tazuna and demanded an explanation for what had just happened. The old man went on to tell the story of how his country was being strong-armed by gangsters, and how the bridge was their last hope, but they were too poor to afford a high-ranked mission so if Team 7 abandon him Wave would forever be forced under the heel of Gato and his cruelty.

Fortunately for the old liar, Naruto and his team felt they were more than ready to handle such a mission; or at least he and Sasuke thought so, Sakura was feeling nervous.

From there, the group of five made their way to the docks where Tazuna said he had a friend waiting to take them to Wave. Once aboard the man's longboat the ninja and their client were rowed across the ocean and soon arrived in a heavy mist.

"H-Hey, what gives, why'd it get so misty all of a sudden?" Naruto asked in surprise.

Tazuna looked at the blonde boy and replied, "As you can guess, the Land of Waves is surrounded by the ocean, so the swirling mists are ever present, especially early in the morning."

The group walked a little farther before Kakashi caught the sound of something in the air. "Get down!" He ordered as he dropped to the ground, his team and Tazuna quickly doing the same. Almost immediately after a pair of crescent-shaped disks flew thr, crough the air before embedding themselves into a tree. Then, the group watched as a figure materialized above them, using the disks as footholds.

Kakashi looked up at the attacker...and felt his heart leap at their identity.

It was a woman. She had short, cropped hair and a dark skin-tone. Her angular face was wrapped from the nose down in bandages, while her hitai-ate was turned to the side. The woman's athletic torso was covered in nothing but a sports bra while her forearms were sheathed in camo elbow warmers. Her lower-body was hidden underneath a pair of baggy pants, and another set of camo warmers.

_'No, not her, the team isn't ready for a ninja of her skill-level.'_ Kakashi thought with dread. He began to get to his feet, and when he saw his team do so also, the Jounin opened his mouth to order a retreat.

But the woman spoke first. "Well, well.." she said in a smooth voice, "it's no wonder the brothers had so much trouble in capturing the old man. Kakashi of the Sharingan eye, what an unexpected surprise."

"Zatana, rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist. Unfortunately I can't really say the same." Kakashi replied in a deceptively bored tone. But on the inside the silver-haired Jounin was sweating bullets; Zatana had another name, one far more terrifying.

The ex-Mist kunoichi gave her fellow Jounin a look, raising a single eyebrow in his direction. "Well how do you like that for professional courtesy. -sigh- It's too bad though, because you'll have to hand over the old man."

As they talked, Naruto was busy sizing up the newcomer. She didn't look that tough to him. _'I bet I can take her. _But as he began to make a charge in Zatana's direction a hand stopped him. Looking up, the blonde saw that it was his sensei.

"Huh, what are you doing!?"

"Naruto...get back. This kunoichi is dangerous." Kakashi lifted a hand to his hitai-ate. "If she's our opponent I'll need _this._" The man lifted his forehead protector away from his eye; revealing one that differed greatly from his plain, black eye. This one was red, and had three tomoe encircling the pupil.

Naruto gasped. _'What the heck is **that**!?'_

He got his answer when Zatana spoke again; this time in admiration. "Ah, so I get to see the Sharingan in action. What an honor."

"If you know what it does," Kakashi replied. "then you'd be a fool to engage me Zatana."

But the woman just got an excited gleam in her eye as she said, "On the contrary Kakashi; it only makes me wish to fight you even more." Then, she shaped her hand into a sign, and the mist began to get denser. It got to the point the Konoha ninja couldn't see more than a few feet in front of them.

"Quick, monji formation; protect the bridge builder!" Kakashi ordered. He was glad to see his three students react swiftly to his demands.

It was eerily silent for a while. To the members of Squad 7 it felt as though it had been hours, when really it had been seconds, such was the level of suspense. Then, the silence was broken by a voice that seemed to echo throughout the entire fog.

"Eight points: Sides, stomach, thighs, groin, armpits, naval, ribs, and **feet**."

The three genin of Team 7 felt the hairs on the backs of their neck stand up. Even Sasuke, the Uchiha heir, had never been faced with such an opponent in his young life. It was nerve racking. He was ready to turn and run when his sensei stopped him.

"Sasuke, don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you guys. I promise." he said, turning to send a smile towards his students.

Suddenly, Zatana appeared within the genin's defense formation. Her eyes were alight with snarky intent as she hoisted Sakura up by her armpits and said, "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep." before disappearing again...this time with the pink-haired kunoichi going with her.

"Sakura no!" Kakashi cried out as he dashed towards where his female student had been. But it was too late; they were gone.

**oo0oo**

Zatana re-appeared some distance away from where Squad 7 were feeling the sting o being duped. Sakura was now struggling to release the older woman's hold, but was having no luck. _'Still, it's adorable that she thinks it'll work.'_ the missing-ninja thought.

"Let me go you crazy lady, if you don't, Sasuke-kun will hunt you down and make you regret it!" Sakura screamed, but since she stopped squirming the threat was revealed for just how hollow it was. The three genin were no match for Zatana.

The older woman laughed mockingly at the prisoner in her arms, "Che, that wimp? I've met his kind before; all talk and no resistance. The little punk wouldn't last five seconds under my fingers. And I doubt you'll do much better."

This got Sakura's attention immediately, and she whipped her head around to stare up at her captor. With emerald eyes full of fear the pink-haired girl stuttered, "W-What, but, I-I though you were after the bridge builder...w-why are you kidnapping _me_?"

Zatana gave the frightened girl a devious smirk and replied, "Because all work and no play a happy Zatana that doesn't make. Your my bonus; I'm gonna tickle you until I feel ready to complete my mission."

As if to punctuate her idea, the rogue kunoichi began to lightly scribble her fingertips against the silky-smooth contours of Sakura's armpits.

The reaction was instantaneous, "Yipe! Ahahahahaha, wait, I-I wahahahahasn't ready ehehehehehe." Sakura hadn't seen the tickle attack coming, and so was unable to set up any kind of defense against it. All she could do was laugh. "N-Nohohohoho please, not thihihihihihis. Ahahahahaha w-why mehehehee!?"

"Simple." the tickler answered in a patronizing voice. "you left your self the most open. I mean, how could I resist taking you when I saw that you had these ticklish pits out in the open, hmm? Don't you think an enemy would go right for you? Or _maybe_ you were trying to catch that Uchiha brats attention; that's it isn't it?"

"Hahahaha d-don't cahahahahall S-Sasuke-kun a—AHAHAHAHAHA NO! STOHOHOHOHOP!" Sakura had made to defend her crush, but it seemed Zatana didn't care much for backtalk, because the older woman decided to his directly into the center of Sakura's pits. Drilling a single finger into the smooth flesh, and seemingly attacking the cluster of ticklish nerves that lay beneath.

"I suggest not trying to give me orders little girl. In fact, as far as I'm concerned, the only thing I wanna hear out of your mouth is laughter." Eyeing the younger kunoichi's reddening face Zatana continued, "But not here, no, I'm gonna take you somewhere that my partner and I can have some _real _fun with you. I'm not called the Tickle Monster of the Mist for nothing ya know."

Sakura had no time to ponder the horrors of what that moniker would mean for her, because just as her tormentor finished speaking the pinkette was knocked unconscious.

**oo0oo**

"Darn it, how could we just let her get away!?" Naruto raged as he and the rest of his team scoured the immediate area for their stolen kunoichi. "Kakashi-sensei don't you have some kind of way to track her down?"

The silver-haired Jounin sighed in resignation as he replied, "Unfortunately the method I use won't work in this situation. We have nothing of Sakura's for my summons' to get her scent from."

Naruto let out an angry groan while Sasuke just clicked his teeth. In truth though, the young Uchiha was in no real hurry to face Zatana again. Sasuke shivered at the thought of being in Sakura's shoes right now. _'If she's even still wearing them.'_

"Alright guys come on, we've got to get the bridge builder back to his home." Kakashi instructed as he began to move out. "As much as I'd like to hunt for Sakura, protecting Tazuna is still a priority, and I don't think Sakura's in any _mortal _danger."

Naruto looked at his sensei curiously, "What makes you say that Kakashi-sensei?"

"Because Naruto, Zatana's the type to play with her prey when she catches them. She likes to see what makes them tick, how far she can push them, that sort of thing; but only if its someone she isn't being payed to get rid of."

"So what your saying is..."

"We'll see Sakura again...but she may have a permanent smile on her face for the rest of her life."

**oo0oo**

Zatana appeared back at her hideout where she was staying while under Gato's employ. She had Sakura slung over her shoulder, and one could see her bandages crease from the devilish smile she had on her face. "Haku, you can come out now, they didn't follow us."

From the shadows, a younger woman stepped out and made herself known. She was pale, with soft white skin and dressed in a standard, pinstriped Kiri outfit that stopped at her knees which she topped with a white haori. On her feet she wore light-brown platoon sandals. Haku sent a smile in her partner's direction before softly asking, "I understand she is to be our guest for the evening?"

"You bet." Zatana replied, "The weakling didn't even put up a fight as I grabbed her; what's happening to kunoichi now a days?"

Haku eyed their captive curiously. "Is she sensitive?"

"Not as much as _you'd _like, but just enough to be fun."

"Well then let's get to work."

Zatana's eyes gleamed with the thought of what was to come. "Yes...let's."

The duo exited the bedroom and made their way towards another door a few feet down the hall. Once inside, they moved over to a section of the room where a steel 'T' was bolted to the floor with a set of stocks behind it.

With Haku's help Zatana set Sakura up; shackling her wrists to the arms of the 'T', and bending her legs at a 90 degree angle to fit her ankles into the padded stocks. "Hmm, what's this?" Haku wondered as she eyed the zipper at the front of Sakura's dress.

The pale kunoichi pulled it, and after realizing what it was, got excited. Haku slowly brought down the zipper, revealing inch by inch her pink-haired captives ticklish torso. The missing-ninja eyed Sakura's naval with a hungry look, licking her lips at the thought of letting her tongue explore its shallow depths.

_'Oh yes, this will most **definitely **be fun.'_


End file.
